


The Next Generation

by LinkCat



Series: Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, new generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: It has been five years since the first Hug Day.





	1. Five Years Of Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of “Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse.” Please read part one. It’ll make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers to celebrate another five years of survival.

It had been five years since Poppy had given everyone hug time bracelets. There were now full-grown adults in the village. Biggie and Branch had renewed their vows recently and had had Sapphire and Jaxon join their family. Despite how much the paraplegic teenager had droven Branch nuts for years, he had ended up falling in love with her. Branch arrived at the party, looking fatigued. He was round in the midsection. He was six months pregnant with his first baby. He didn’t really want to go, but his mates had insisted that Hug Day was not a good day to miss.

Biggie sat down on the ground and pulled Branch into his lap. He played with his long royal blue hair. He knew his mate didn’t really want to come, but he knew how important this day was, not only for Poppy, but for everyone. They had coped well without parents, and now there were adults whom could take care of the younger children. He felt that they all needed to go.

Sapphire parked next to Biggie and giggled when Jaxon picked her up and sat down with her. “I could have gotten off myself, you know.” She rested her hand on her own round belly. She was pregnant too, with a set of twins. She wasn’t as far along as Branch was, at four months pregnant.

“Not with that belly, you’re not.” Jaxon set her down on his lap and smiled at her. He rest his hand on her belly and gushed over her unborn babies. “Who’s going to make the prettiest babies in the world?” He ignored the glare that Branch shot towards him. “Mommy and daddies! That’s who.” He winked at his grumpy mate.

“Oh my god, you made him come?” Darling walked over and sat by them. She knew Branch was miserable. She had Sky and Jade’s hands. She was married to them, even though she was seventeen. Jaxon didn’t approve, of course, because he felt she shouldn’t be marrying so young. She had a tiny baby bump. She was carrying Sky’s first baby. She was three months along.

Jade wasn’t pregnant, yet. She sat down by Darling and put her ear on her belly. “Hello sweet pea. I’m your mama.” She smiled when she felt a kick.

Sky chuckled when he walked up. “You made Branch come? Poor baby.” He stuck out his tongue when Branch glared at him. “You’re going to be just fine. Maybe all this moving around will make the baby want to come.”

“I don’t want to give birth in front of everyone.” Branch complained. He snuggled close to Biggie and sighed heavily. He could feel his unborn baby moving inside his pod. He had a feeling he or she was too comfortable to come out.

Rosie quietly approached the group. She sat by herself, near the back, just like she always did. She sighed heavily. She didn’t want to come, but she knew Poppy would come and get her. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone and acted extra reserved.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Garnet came walking over to her and pulled her into a hug. He frowned when she started pushing him away. This was not normal. They were best friends.

“Get away from me!” Rosie shrank away from him. She whimpered when Jaxon hurried over to investigate. She got up and went to bolt, but she was grabbed by Poppy. She turned around and punched Poppy hard in the jaw. She backed away and shook her head. She screamed when Jaxon grabbed her.

“What’s going on Rosie?! You’ve never acted like this before.” Jaxon looked alarmed. Something had happened to her. He began checking her over and frowned when he realized she wasn’t wearing her glasses. “Where are your glasses?”

Garnet healed Poppy’s bruised jaw and made sure she was OK. He looked shocked.

Poppy rubbed her cheek and frowned. It wasn’t like Rosie to act like this. Something had happened. She had to get to the bottom of this. “Rosie, what’s going on..?”

“I was raped.” Rosie whispered. “I don’t know by who. They broke my glasses. You know I can’t see without them and it was dark in my bedroom.” She trembled in fear. She had no idea who in the colony hurt her, but she knew it was someone in the colony. They had a hug time bracelet on.

Garnet clenched his fists and looked around. He didn’t want to believe that it was anyone in the colony but wasn’t going to deny that it was possible. Especially if it was a teenager, wanting mating without all the responsibilities. He wondered who could have done it to her. “I’m very sorry you got hurt Rosie. We’ll get to the bottom of this. Your attacker won’t get away with his crime.”

Poppy’s ears drooped. She wondered who did it. She glanced around and frowned. She didn’t think any of her colony would do such a nasty thing. She looked concerned.

Jaxon checked Rosie from head to toe. He picked up on the scent of mating and saw that she was scratched up and bruised. He healed her and began checking her mouth and face. She was missing a tooth. “Did he beat you?”

Rosie nodded slowly and began to tremble. “Can I please be excused from Hug Day?”

“I want you to stay here Rosie. You can’t be alone right now.” Garnet looked worried. He didn’t want her to be attacked again.

Branch came walking over. He looked worried and had heard everything. “I agree. You shouldn’t be alone until we figure out who hurt you. Basil would love to have you spend the night at his room.”

Rosie nodded slowly and sniffled. “OK, I’ll stay with Basil.” As much as she hated her first experience with Basil, she had formed a tight bond with him. He often came over to spend the night at her bunker, with Pearl. She trusted the blind trolling and his friend. She startled when she felt two small hands touch her hips. She looked down, seeing Basil and Pearl. She knelt down and pulled them into a hug. She cried as she snuggled them close.

Basil could tell that something was very wrong with Rosie. He snuggled right into her and frowned. “Whoever hurt you is going to be beat up.”

“We’ll beat him up Rosie.” Pearl agreed with Basil. She was angry that someone had hurt her friend.

Basil’s brother, Parsley, arrived at the party late. He looked around as he tried to decide who to sit with. The fourteen-year-old sat nearby and listened to the drama unfold. He knew what happened but wasn’t going to volunteer information. As far as he was concerned, no one needed to know what happened earlier that morning.


	2. A Little Mini Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch has his own little bean.

Later that afternoon, after a shortened Hug Day celebration, Branch and his family settled back inside his and Sky’s bunker. Rosie was with them. She stayed with Jaxon, who went to work immediately on a new pair of glasses for the poor girl. She couldn’t see well at all without glasses, and when they went to find her glasses earlier, they had found that the lens had been crushed. 

While Jaxon got busy with that, Branch went to the bathroom. When he finished, he looked down at his pants. He noticed that there was a small amount of bloody fluid on his pants. He threw them into the laundry basket and wrapped a towel around his hips. He came out and glared at Sky when he gave him a questioning look. “What’s that look for?”

“Where are your pants?” Sky inquired. He looked confused. Branch normally brought clothes into the bathroom if he was going to change in there, because most of the younger trollings still lived with them. Only the older teenagers had moved out and made flower pods of their own

“I soiled them.” Branch headed for his bedroom. He stuck a cloth between his legs, and then put a new pair of pants on. He put his hand on his belly when he felt a cramping pain squeeze his belly. He was pretty sure that was a contraction. He closed his eyes and groaned. He had read about labor and delivery. He knew it was going to be messy, painful, and a little scary. None of them had birthing experience.

“Are you going into labor?” Sky watched him closely. He walked over and rubbed his brother’s back soothingly.

“I think so…” Branch smiled softly. “Can you make sure we have plenty of blankets and water please? I’ll go talk to my mates.” He headed for the medical room. He knew that his mates were with Rosie. She didn’t need to be alone right now. He turned the corner to the medical area and smiled when he saw that Jaxon was working hard on a new pair of glasses. He walked over to Biggie and sat on his lap. He buried his face into Biggie’s chest and frowned. “I think I’m in labor…”

Jaxon looked up when Branch said he might be in labor. He set the lens he was working on down and walked over to Branch. “Are you in pain?” He looked worried.

Biggie swallowed hard and held Branch to him. He ran his hand through his hair. “You’ve got this Branch. You’re a strong troll.” He began to shake with anxiety. He knew this first baby was his baby. Jaxon and Sapphire didn’t join their family until four months earlier. He was worried about the baby being too big. He was a large troll and remembered that his mother had to have a cesarean section to remove him from her pod.

Sapphire moved closer and reached over to touch Branch’s belly. “Be nice sweetheart. Daddies and mama love you.”

Rosie looked worried but was quiet. She had Basil in her lap. He was snuggled up to her and hadn’t let go. Pearl was beside her with her hand wrapped around her arm. Her two little buddies hadn’t left her side since earlier that morning.

“Yeah, I’m in pain.” Branch looked up at Biggie and frowned when he saw that he was panicking. He reached up and caressed his cheek. “Are you going to be alright during this daddy? I know you can’t stand the sight of blood.” Biggie was the biggest reason why Branch had ditched his soiled pants for a clean pair.

“Labor can last for hours. Let’s get our bedroom set up. We’ll have a newborn to care for very soon.” Jaxon gently helped Branch to his feet and led him towards the bedroom.

Biggie, Sapphire, Rosie, Basil, and Pearl followed them. They all looked worried.

“I’m not sure about Basil and Pearl being present. Basil is only seven, and Pearl is nine.” Branch had his concerns. They were both a little too young to understand that blood was normal during birth. He had a feeling that they wouldn’t like when the baby was born either. He had a feeling that he might make noises that would scare them. During a contraction, he turned and hugged into Jaxon.

“Good luck trying to convince them to leave Rosie.” Jaxon held his mate and rubbed his back. “They’ll be alright if we explain what is going on.” He didn’t want Rosie to leave his sight. She was on suicide watch as far as he was concerned.

Sapphire parked by the bed and transferred herself onto the bed. She settled her legs so that her back was comfortable, and then patted the bed. “Come and snuggle with me daddy.” She had a smile on her face. “I’m sure it’s going to be just fine.”

Biggie cringed when he saw some blood drenched Branch’s pants. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor. He had fainted.

Rosie startled when Biggie fell over. She helped him to his back and whimpered. “What happened?!”

“He fainted. I had a feeling he might do that. He hates the sight of blood.” Branch smiled softly. “Let’s get him settled into bed.” He went to help Biggie up and groaned from discomfort. He decided against it. He crawled into bed and snuggled into Sapphire instead.

Jaxon waited for Biggie to regain composure, and then helped him into bed. “Silly Biggie. It’s going to be alright. It’s just birth.”

“I’m sorry. I’m scared that he’ll have a difficult delivery.” Biggie sandwiched Branch between him and Sapphire.

“Branch will be fine.” Sapphire ran her hand through his hair and hummed a soft melody.

Sky came in with a stack of blankets. “I have a bowl of water on the nightstand. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’m not sure there is anything else to do but wait Sky. Labor can last a long time.” Branch closed his eyes and tried to rest. He knew he was going to need his strength for pushing.

The room was relatively peaceful for the next three hours of labor. Branch was relatively calm, other then the occasional whimper or groan. His calm nature changed when he felt pressure. He rolled onto his hands and knees and breathed hard. “I feel like I’m being split in half!” He whimpered and reached down to remove his pants. He startled when Jaxon helped him out of them. He breathed hard and bared down. “Oh my god…” He touched between contractions. He could feel the top of the baby’s head. “It hurts so badly…”

Jaxon helped Branch out of his pants and got a blanket ready. He trembled with nerves. He had never seen a birth before, and there was a lot of blood and fluids. He wasn’t sure what was normal. He tried to remain calm for Branch.

Biggie was the opposite of calm. He watched with wide eyes and began to sob. “He needs to have surgery! The baby is too big!”

Sapphire had her hand on her belly and watched with wide eyes. She was going to have to do this in about two months. It had her shaking with fear. It looked very painful.

Rosie held Pearl in a way so she couldn’t watch. She held Basil’s hand with her free hand and gave it a squeeze. She was scared too.

Basil whimpered and squirmed. “Is Branch OK?!”

Pearl sniffled and cried quietly. She was worried. “I don’t want Branch to die.”

“I’m not dying! All of you calm the fuck down!” Branch whimpered and pushed his baby the rest of the way out. He felt that Jaxon had grabbed her. He shifted back to his bottom and watched as Jaxon cleaned his newborn daughter up. “There’s my baby girl.” He helped clean her as she let out soft cries. He was just fine and hadn’t experienced any tears.

Jaxon healed Branch, just in case. He gently gave the newborn to her daddy. “She looks just like you Branch. So beautiful...”

Sapphire sighed in relief and reached over to caress the baby’s cheek. “She’s so pretty.”

Biggie slowly calmed down and sighed heavily. He was glad Branch got her out on his own. He stole a kiss from his mate and smiled at him. “You’re so brave Branch.”

“Branch has a mini me.” Rosie smiled softly. “You did a good job.” She was glad something good came from this horrible day.

Basil moved closer and inspected the baby with his hands. “Hi baby. You’re very tiny!” He smiled up at Branch. “Can I keep her?”

“She looks like Branch! Her name should be Leaf, because she came from a Branch!” Pearl watched the newborn as she let out cries. “Hi to you too.”

“No Basil, you can’t keep her. Leaf sounds like a great name Pearl.” Branch helped set Leaf up to nurse. He watched her suckle and smiled. “Welcome to the family Leaf. You’re the first baby born after a horrible tragedy. I look forward to watching you grow.” He was a proud daddy. He did that with his Biggie. He couldn’t wait for a lifetime of love.


	3. The Horrible Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parch and his gang make a reappearance.

A week after Leaf was born, Branch made preparations to go get some blackberries. He had been resting for the whole week and felt that he needed to stretch his legs. Leaf was still too young to go outside, so he left her in the care of Sapphire. He reassured them that he wouldn’t be out long and had made sure Leaf had a full belly before he headed out the door. He didn’t like being away from Leaf long, but it was nice to have a small break from her. He arrived at the blackberry bush and immediately grabbed a juicy one and began to eat it. He groaned in contentment. He loved fresh, sun warmed blackberries. He finished the first one quickly, and then began filling a bag full of them. He wanted to get home before Leaf got fussy. She loved her daddy and didn’t like being away from him for long.

Not far from where Branch was picking blackberries, a group of six young adults were also picking blackberries. It was King Parch, and his minions. He spotted Branch and pulled a roll of duct tape out of his hair. He ripped a piece off and snuck up behind Branch. He grabbed him and slapped the tape over his mouth. “Well, well, well, look what I found? I beautiful piece of meat…” He taped up Branch’s wrists to each other, and then led him towards his gang. “We’re going to have a glorious night boys. Look what I found!”

Branch’s eyes went wide when he got attacked. He didn’t resist as he was duct taped. He knew who this was, and he feared for life and the life of his newborn baby. If he died, she would die with him. No one else was nursing.

“Look at this? Oh, did you just give birth?” Tourmaline touched Branch’s chest and smirked when he saw milk come out of his nipple. “Where’s your baby?” He searched through Branch’s hair. He frowned when he didn’t see one. “That’s a shame. It would have made a nice snack.”

Red walked over and checked Branch over. “He looks familiar.” He didn’t know that Branch was the same male they had met nearly six years earlier. Branch didn’t have his colors back then.

“He does look familiar. Probably one of the poor pathetic souls that we tortured through the years and let live.” Acorn laughed. He pulled Branch’s pants off. “Oh…he’s got a nice package. Might have to ride that.” He brushed his hand along Branch’s member.

Peace didn’t look as interested. He had mated with a few trolls since becoming a teenager, but he preferred glitter trolls. There was something about the burn of the glitter that really aroused him.

“Get your hands off him Acorn. I want him.” Indigo pushed Acorn off, and pinned Branch down to the ground. He went to push his length into him. He growled when Parch pulled him off. “Hey!”

“Not here, you imbecile. Let’s take him to the cave we saw earlier.” Parch ripped Branch’s pants off, got him back on his feet, and pushed him towards a cave that was nearby. He knew this troll was likely not alone, and he didn’t want to get caught and surrounded.

Acorn, Peace, Red, Indigo, and Tourmaline followed them. They were all aroused. It was clear they were all in the mood to have their way with the handsome male that Parch found. Even Peace had convinced himself that he would make for a nice round of sex.

Branch’s heart pounded hard in his chest. He was naked as he was pushed towards a local cave. He tried to think of how he could escape. His only thoughts were about Leaf. He had to stay alive for her. He had to make it home to take care of his baby girl.

Once at the cave, Parch pushed Branch down onto his stomach and pinned him down. He removed the tape off Branch’s face and smirked when he hollered in discomfort. “I’m going to love making you scream.” He pulled his own pants off and began raping the poor young father.

Parch’s gang paced as they waited their turn. Parch always got the first round, and they didn’t argue with him. He wasn’t one to argue with, and they knew that. Peace ended up losing patience and pinned Acorn to the wall. He began mating with him while he waited.

“Fuck…” Acorn moaned as Peace mated with him. It wasn’t the first time Peace did that. He didn’t mind it, but he hated when he got no warning. “Warn a guy.”

“Naw, I love giving you the surprise.” Peace groaned in pleasure.

Branch let Parch do what he wanted. He held back screaming in pain. He was still a little bloody and sore from having Leaf. He just kept thinking about his Leaf. He submitted to this pain because he couldn’t die.

“Damn you have a huge pain tolerance.” Parch sank his teeth into Branch’s shoulder. He bit so hard that it had broken skin.

“Don’t you fucking eat him! He’s mine!” Tourmaline complained. He was mad that Parch got to taste Branch’s blood first.

Indigo masturbated as he waited his turn. He knelt down and forced Branch to give him a blow job. “Suck on it!” He growled when he felt teeth. “Bite it and I’ll kill you!”

Once Parch was done, Tourmaline grabbed Branch and began pounding him next. 

Branch could no longer resist screaming as he faded gray. He sobbed as Tourmaline raped him mercilessly. He was being a lot rougher then Parch was.

“There we go, we got him crying in pain now.” Parch smirked and cleaned up the mess between his legs. He didn’t care that he was causing Branch pain. He pulled out his knife and began cutting out designs onto Branch’s skin.

This continued for hours. It was dark, before they all left Branch in the cave. He had a broken leg, external injuries, and internal injuries. 

“See you later handsome! We’ll be back for another round with you later!” Parch smirked as he led his minions towards the ocean. He wanted to go there for a crab bake. He was craving seafood. He didn’t think Branch would go anywhere. He was in horrible shape and his wrists were still taped together.

Branch closed his eyes and waited it out. He was going to get back home. His baby girl needed him. He just had to make sure that the horrible six were gone.

Back at the bunker, Biggie paced nervously. He was extremely worried about Branch. It wasn’t like him to be out this late. Leaf was crying from hunger pains, and there wasn’t much they could do for her.

Sapphire settled down with a bottle of warm diluted fish broth, mixed with juice and rice milk. It wasn’t ideal, since the newborn’s stomach wasn’t ready for anything but milk, but she had to do something. She didn’t want Leaf to go any longer without food. She was too tiny to go without food long. “Where are you Branch? Your baby needs you...” She watched the door with a worried expression on her face.

Garnet, Jaxon, and Sky were out looking for Branch. They didn’t find him, and it was too dark to safely continue the search. They came home worried that Branch had been snatched up by a predator. If that was the case, they were going to lose Leaf. They had only found Branch’s pants, and it looked like they had been ripped off.

Jaxon walked over to Sapphire and sat by her. He reached over and caressed Leaf’s cheek as she fed off the bottle. “We couldn’t find your daddy. I’m so sorry baby girl. We’ll make your last days of life as comfortable as possible.” He didn’t like to think she would die so young, but there was nothing they could do for her. He wished it wasn’t so. Leaf was Branch’s baby girl. He wanted her to live.


	4. An Unexpected Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch makes the painful journey home.

Branch waited for about an hour after the horrible six left, before he tried to stand up. He cringed when the bones in his leg shifted. He rested on his side and began wriggling his wrists, until his right hand slipped out. He got on his hands and knees and began crawling slowly towards the bunker. It was a painfully slow process, and he had to hold back crying out in pain. He didn’t want to attract predators. He couldn’t die. Not after enduring all that. He needed to get home to take care of his baby and his mates. He had to live for his colony too. He got halfway home, before resting onto his belly. He took deep breaths and frowned when he heard insect wings. He hoped it wasn’t a wasp. A wasp would certainly finish him off and make a meal of his flesh. He glanced up and saw that it was a praying mantis. He prayed that it wasn’t there to feed off his wounds. He was already in enough pain. He was grateful that praying mantis fed off other bugs. At least it wasn’t going to kill him. It didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be mean to him though. He began to tremble. He hoped the ferocious insect would have mercy on him.

The praying mantis inspected Branch curiously. He wasn’t hungry at that moment, which was good news for Branch. It could tell Branch was injured though. He stayed close to him and cleaned its face quietly.

Branch swallowed hard and began to crawl again. He hoped that the large insect left him alone. He gasped when it flew in front of him and stood over him. “Please…I need to get back to my baby.”

The praying mantis ignored him and flared its wings and forearms. It saw a wasp. It hovered over Branch, sensing that the injured troll needed his help.

The wasp came flying over and landed next to Branch. It came crawling over and tasted Branch’s foot. It wanted to eat his flesh.

Branch cringed when he felt the large insect’s tongue. He closed his eyes, thinking it was a mistake to leave that cave. He was going to die.

The praying mantis attacked the wasp angrily. He didn’t want it near Branch.

Branch watched the fight for a moment, before taking this chance to crawl as fast as he could towards the bunker. He ignored the excruciating pain in his leg. He had to get away from that wasp.

The praying mantis won that battle. He picked up the wasp and followed Branch. He wanted to keep him safe. He planned on eating the wasp.

Branch was almost home but had to stop again. He rested on his belly and watched the praying mantis as it began to consume the wasp. “Thanks for saving my life.” He whispered. He widened his eyes when he got closer and dropped a leg down for Branch to eat. He smiled softly and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I’m not much into eating insects. You can have it.”

The praying mantis finished the wasp and groomed himself quietly.

Branch rested for a little bit, and then crawled the rest of the way to the bunker. He knocked on the door as loud as he could. He was weak from blood loss. He was glad he made it to the bunker without passing out. He groaned feeling soaked from the mud he had to drag himself through. It had recently rained.

Sky was pacing close to the door, when he heard the loud knock. He startled badly. He scrambled to answer the door, hoping it was his brother. He opened it and looked down at his beaten and raped brother. His heart broke. “Oh my god Branch…” He gently scooped his brother up and carried him inside. He shut and locked the door, before rushing towards the medical room. “Jaxon, Garnet, Darling, and Breeze! I need help!” He set his brother down on a bed and took his hand. “Thank god you survived.” He was trembling with worry.

The praying mantis watched his new friend get taken inside. He parked himself nearby, hoping he would see him again. He liked Branch.

Branch hollered in pain when he was moved around. He hurt all over. He squeezed Sky’s hand when he took it. “I thought I was going to die.” His body throbbed from the pain. He couldn’t think of a body part that didn’t hurt.

Garnet came in first. He could see right away that Branch had lost a lot of blood. He pulled out a needle and extracted some blood from Sky. He gave it to Branch. “What happened?”

Jaxon came in and shuddered when he saw how bad his mate looked. He set his leg and began checking him for other injuries.

Darling and Breeze also came in. They worked on cleaning up his wounds before he got healed. He was covered in mud, dead vegetation, and blood.

“I was beaten and raped by Parch and his gang.” Branch screamed in pain as they worked on saving his life. He let out whimpers as Breeze and Darling cleaned him up. He glanced around. “Where is my baby?”

“She’s right here daddy. She’s probably going to have a tummy ache, but otherwise she’s just fine.” Sapphire parked next to him and showed him his baby girl. Tears ran down her cheeks. She had heard that he was raped. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

Biggie glanced around the corner and whimpered when he saw the trail of blood. He hurried away to the bathroom to puke. He hated blood.

“Thank god you made it home.” Garnet gave him another dose of blood, before helping clean him up.

Once Branch was cleaned up, all four of them worked on healing him. When he was healed up, Branch sat up and set Leaf up to nurse. He was weak, sore, and shaken, but he was alive. He had survived to be with his baby. He held her close and sniffled. “I was so scared that I would never see you again.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He was grateful that he got to live another day for his baby Leaf. He was terrified that she could have died without him.


	5. Karma Is A Wench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsley gets a taste of his own medicine.

After Branch had a chance to settle and feed Leaf, he explained what happened, before taking a well-deserved nap. He told his mates that the horrible six planned to go to the ocean and would likely not be back for a while. He had requested that more weapons got made in the meantime. He wanted all six of them dead.

Rosie took over some of Branch’s chores. She knew how yucky it was to be raped and beaten. She wanted to make sure he didn’t stress while he recovered. He had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Everything remained peaceful for the next week. Branch ended up naming his new friend Manny. He took short visits outside to talk to him and show him Leaf. He always went out with someone else. He didn’t dare go out alone, after that attack. He asked the insect to keep an eye out for danger. He hoped Manny would stick around and help them. He was a nice bug. He hated to think that they didn’t live more than a year, but he was going to enjoy having him around while he was alive.

Everyone was told to stick around the bunker and not to leave alone. So far, everyone was listening, until Basil got on Parsley’s last nerve. Basil simply wanted to read a book with him, but he didn’t want to do it. He left the bunker, without Basil, and headed for the blackberry bush for a moment of peace. He arrived at the bush and began to eat quietly. He didn’t think that the event Branch talked about was as bad as he was claiming.

Indigo was out there getting some blackberries. Him and Parch’s gang had been hanging out at the cave since returning from hunting and cooking crabs. He spotted Parsley and smirked. He could tell that the teenager was still smaller than an adult but had reached sexual maturity. He wanted a piece of that ass. He walked over to him and grabbed him. He put his hand over his mouth and dragged him away.

Parsley muffled a scream and struggled as he was dragged away.

Indigo go out of ear shot and then punched Parsley in the stomach. “Listen kid, I’m only going to tell you this once. Do what I say, or you’ll die a very young age. Do I make myself clear?!”

Parsley held his stomach and groaned. He nodded slowly and gasped when Indigo pulled his pants down. He whimpered when he began raping him. He took it quietly, even though Indigo was far from gentle. He hung his head, realizing that he had treated Rosie in a similar fashion. A sense of guilt filled him.

Indigo raped the boy for a few hours, before pulling his pants up and helping Parsley to his feet. “You took that like a champ. Felt so good. You’re very tight.”

Parsley bit his bottom lip, and then bolted towards the bunker as fast as his legs would take him. He didn’t look back.

Indigo smirked and followed Parsley. He wanted to know where he was going. He watched him approach the bunker and go into it. “That’s where Branch is hiding. Dumbass thought we didn’t know who he was.” He snorted and headed towards the cave. He wanted to give this information to Parch. He knew his leader would want to know where Branch had been hiding his colony for the last five and a half years.

Parsley was naked as he made his way towards his room. He startled when Garnet grabbed him. “Sorry…”

“Why are you running around naked?! Wait…oh my god, you’ve been beaten and raped. Did you go outside?!” Garnet attempted to heal him, but Parsley wriggled out of his hands. He gave him a confused expression.

“I don’t deserve to be healed.” Parsley whispered. “I was stupid and ignorant.” He said that for more then one reason. He went to his room and grabbed a pair of pants. He pulled them on, and then began looking around for Rosie. He found her in the kitchen. He walked over to her and frowned. “I’m sorry for what I did to you a week ago Rosie. I realize now what I did was wrong. I’m ready to be punished for my crime.” He winced when he felt Garnet grab him by the arm.

Rosie looked at him with wide eyes. “It was you?!” She frowned and moved away from him. She looked appalled. Parsley was her buddy’s brother. She didn’t think he was the cause of her pain at all.

“You raped Rosie?! Parsley! Why would you do that?!” Garnet smacked him upside the head. “You hurt her and scared us all!” He looked angry. “You’re right, you should be punished. I’m taking this up to Poppy.” He led Parsley towards Poppy and Satin’s bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He chuckled when he heard a scramble on the other side of the door. “A little young for sex, don’t you think?”

Poppy answered the door, flushed and sweaty. She was in a dress, but her hair was all messy. She shot a glare at Garnet. “What I do behind that door is not your business Garnet.” She stuck out her tongue.

Parsley avoided eye contact. He had a feeling he was going to be killed.

Garnet couldn’t help but chuckle. He shook his finger at her but wasn’t going to argue. Poppy and Satin were females and were not going to make children if they mated. If that’s what they wanted to do behind closed doors, it wasn’t his business to do anything. Besides she was queen of the colony. He had no say. “I actually knocked on your door, because Parsley has confessed to raping Rosie.” He nudged the naughty fourteen-year-old towards the fifteen-year-old queen.

“You shock me Parsley. I knew you’ve always been rebellious since your mother died, but I didn’t think you would do something this awful.” Poppy shook her head. “Come with me Garnet. We need to discuss his punishment with Branch.” She pulled out her comb and brushed her hair. She got to Branch’s bedroom door and knocked on it.

Branch startled when he heard the knock on the door. He got up out his recliner chair and walked over to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw Parsley, Poppy, and Garnet. He noticed Parsley was roughed up. “Shit…” He could tell right away that Parsley had been beaten and raped.

Parsley swallowed hard. Branch was strict. He knew he was in deep trouble.

Garnet made sure Parsley didn’t bolt. He was angry that he had hurt his bestie.

“Branch, Parsley confessed to raping Rosie. What is his punishment?” Poppy inquired. She looked angry too. Rosie didn’t deserve what Parsley did.

Branch sighed heavily. He wasn’t sure what would be fair after Parsley had been beaten and raped himself. He had a feeling he had confessed due to guilt. “Six months of solitaire confinement. Only contact is mealtime.”

Parsley nodded. That seemed fair. He was surprised he got to live. He winced when Garnet wrapped his hand around his arm.

“Let’s go Parsley. I know a good room to put you in, until your prison cell is made.” Garnet led him towards a panic room. It didn’t have anything in it other then a month’s worth the food and water. He let go of him when he got in there and took some of the water and all of the food out. “I’ll come get you when your cell is done. Someone will come with food at dinner time. Think about what you did. You really hurt Rosie. Shame on you.” He closed and locked the door from the outside. He headed for his room to cool off. He was livid about what Parsley did.

Parsley laid down on the ground and curled up into a fetal position. “I’m very sorry Rosie. I understand now, why what I did was wrong. Please forgive me…” He had a feeling she never would, and now that he understood the pain of being raped, he didn’t blame her one bit if she never talked to him again. He felt awful for what he had done.


	6. Midnight Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bold move by the horrible six ends in tragedy and heartbreak.

Later that night, Parch made his way towards the bunker. He noticed the door was locked, so he searched for another way in. He found an air shaft. He took out a shovel and dug near it where the soil was softer. He got through it and motioned for his minions to follow. He moved through the tunnels of the bunker and looked for an easy target. He opened a door and found Stream and Creek in their beds next to each other. He took out a bottle of chloroform out of his hair and put a little bit on a cloth. He handed the bottle to Indigo, and then walked over to Creek. He put the cloth under his nose, to make sure he didn’t wake up. He did the same with Stream. He shooed his minions away and told them to go have fun with their own victims. He wanted to fuck these two personally. Once they were out, he closed the door and locked it. He walked over to Creek’s bed and began raping him first.

Indigo looked annoyed as he checked the next room. He found Breeze in that room. He put some of the chloroform on a cloth, and then handed the bottle to Peace. He went inside, closed the door, locked it, and then walked over and proceeded to do the same thing Parch did to Breeze.

This process continued for the other four. Acorn went into Goldie’s room, Red went into DJ Suki and Cooper’s room, Tourmaline went into Fuzzbert’s room, and Peace went into Garnet and Pearl’s room.

Parch never ran into problems when he was in the room with Creek and Stream. He finished and left without getting caught. He went out the front door, rubbing his member. He felt pleased. Creek and Stream were only fifteen and were tight. He had enjoyed that. He headed towards the cave quietly.

Tourmaline was the next to come out. He actually didn’t have sex with Fuzzbert. He had killed him and ate his liver and heart. He licked his fingers as he headed out the door. He was heavily pregnant and wasn’t in the mood to have sex this time.

Acorn finished raping Goldie. He walked out of the room. He walked over to the kitchen to look for a snack. He was hungry after that.

Red had raped DJ Suki first, and then took his knife out and began cutting up Cooper. He had a huge smirk on his face. He thought Cooper was ugly. He killed him, while his mate laid unconscious nearby. She was pregnant with Cooper’s baby. He thought of cutting the baby out. He knew Tourmaline would appreciate the snack. He decided against it. He didn’t want the baby to cry and wake anyone.

In Garnet’s room, Peace had finished with Garnet. He moved over to Pearl. He didn’t give her a dose of Chloroform, because he wanted her to be awake. He put tape over her mouth and pinned her down when she woke up. He began raping the poor trolling.

Pearl screamed in pain and horror, but it was muffled by the tape. She tried for several minutes to wriggle away. He was hurting her. She took her hair and pulled the tape off. She screamed loudly and then sank her teeth into his arm and bit down as hard as she could.

“You little brat!” Peace pulled out of her and picked her up. He slammed her to the ground and smirked when she got knocked out. He kicked her hard and then bolted out of that room as fast as he could. He headed for the front door, knowing that that scream was likely going to wake someone up.

Indigo, Red, and Acorn had heard the scream. They also bolted for the door.

Branch had heard the scream and immediately left his room to go investigate. He had a knife in his hand as he grabbed Indigo and began stabbing him in the chest. “You fucking monsters! What did you just do?!”

Indigo collapsed and bled out. Branch had stabbed him in the heart. He died quickly.

Red jumped onto Branch and tried to knock him onto his back. He growled when Jaxon grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Jaxon quickly killed him by snapping his neck.

Acorn was met at the door by an arrow. Poppy had come out of her room and shot him in the chest. She hit him in the heart. He died quickly.

Peace was the last one. He sneered and glared at them. He knew he was fucked. “You may have won this battle, but you haven’t won the war. This won’t die with us!” He yelped when an arrow from Poppy penetrated his belly. He held it and glared at them. “See you all in hell…” He collapsed and slowly died from internal bleeding.

Branch looked at the four dead trolls with wide eyes. He had a bad feeling that multiple trolls and trollings had been hurt. He put his knife away and went to make sure everyone was alright. He was sad to discover that Cooper and Fuzzbert had been killed, and that DJ Suki, Garnet, Pearl, Creek, Stream, Breeze, and Goldie had been raped. He carried Pearl to the medical room. He could tell she was in trouble. “Jaxon!” He called his mate. He was very worried about the nine-year-old dwarf. She had a gash on her head and had internal injuries from the rape. He sat her down and swallowed hard. He didn’t see Parch or Tourmaline. They were still alive, and that scared him.

Jaxon healed Pearl. “She should be alright. It appears to be a concussion. Poor girl…” He cleaned her up, so she didn’t see the blood when she woke up.

Pearl began to regain consciousness when Jaxon finished healing her. She looked up at Jaxon and whimpered. “A mean scary troll hurt my pee pee…” Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn’t understand what just happened, but it had hurt a lot. “I want Basil…”

“I’ll go get him sweetheart.” Branch gave her a gentle hug, and then went to get Basil from Rosie’s temporary room. She was still sleeping in his bunker. He looked sad. He planned on talking to Poppy about leaving again. He didn’t want to see anyone else get hurt. No one deserved what those six had done.


	7. A Lucky Trolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events leads to the adoption of a very lucky baby.

Unaware that his minions were killed, Parch settled at home and made himself comfortable for the night. He glanced up when Tourmaline came into the cave. He looked over and smirked when he saw that his arms and chest were covered in blood. “Did you have a good snack?”

“Yeah, it was good.” Tourmaline leaned on the cave wall next to his bed. He said a bunch of colorful words, before settling down in his bed. “Should have stolen some pain killers.”

Parch smirked and got up. “I can take care of that for you.” He walked over to Tourmaline and pinned him down. “Don’t worry, this will only hurt a lot.” He began mating with Tourmaline. He didn’t just torture other trolls. He often caused his minions pain too.

“Fuck you Parch! I’m about to have this fucking kid!” Tourmaline growled angrily as Parch mated with him. He wasn’t in the mood. He hollered in pain and sank his fingers into Parch’s arms. “Must you be an ass?!”

“Scream louder!” Parch hissed. “You know you like the pain!”

“I’m going to kick your ass when I’m done having this baby!” Tourmaline snapped. He shoved Parch off and sneered. “Do it again and I’ll stab you!”

“Testy, aren’t we?” Parch straightened up, and then went to try and mate again. He found that the baby was now in the way. “Hmm…guess I have to wait. The brat is in the way.” He watched Tourmaline and waited. He began thinking about it. “Hey, instead of eating this one, why don’t we use it as bait? Branch will come out and try to save it if it cries by his bunker. We can kidnap him again.” He smirked at the thought.

Tourmaline glanced up at him and cracked a smirk. “I love that idea.” He began pushing, until a little Olive colored glitter trolling came out. She had yellow and pink two-toned hair. He grabbed her and put her down in his bed. He poked her a few times, until she began to cry. “She’s nice and loud. This will work beautifully.” He went to work cleaning himself up. This trolling wasn’t his first kid, but she was the first one he let cry. Acorn, Indigo, and Red had also had babies, but they had never lived long enough to cry. “When did you want to do this?”

“Now…” Parch grabbed the baby and headed towards Branch’s bunker. He had a huge smirk on his face.

“I’m staying here. I’m fucking tired.” Tourmaline laid down to get some sleep.

Parch rolled his eyes and left Tourmaline to rest. He didn’t care if he came or not. He headed straight towards Branch’s bunker. He wanted to get a hold of Branch badly. He had enjoyed torturing him a week earlier.

Back at the bunker, everyone was cleaning up from the mess that Parch, and his minions caused. Poppy and Branch had decided to put the dead bodies in a cool room until daylight so that it was safer to bury them. Those who had been given the chloroform were starting to wake up.

DJ Suki was one of the last ones to wake up. She woke up to see that Satin was patting her face with a cool wet cloth. She startled and looked around. “What’s going on?!” She looked very confused. She felt sore in her vaginal region, but didn’t recall mating the night before.

“You and Cooper were attacked. I’m afraid Cooper didn’t make it.” Satin looked very worried about the expecting mother.

DJ Suki’s eyes went wide. She sat up and held her head. “Where is he?!” She began to cry. She didn’t want him to die. He had a baby on the way, and she loved him.

Satin pulled her into a hug. “You can’t see him DJ. I’m so sorry.” She didn’t want DJ Suki to see Cooper. He looked horrible with all the cuts and blood.

Branch heard DJ Suki. He came in and pulled her into a gentle hug. “I’m very sorry DJ. Let’s get you settled in a different room tonight. I don’t want anyone sleeping alone. Several trolls were attacked during the night.” He helped her to her feet and led her towards a larger room. His mates had set up a bed for her. She was only a couple weeks shy of her due date. He wanted her comfortable. As he led her down the hall, he picked up on the sounds of a newborn crying. He frowned and checked inside his hair. Leaf was tucked in there, comfortable and warm. He let Satin lead DJ Suki into the new room and went to go investigate. He was stopped near the door by Poppy and Jaxon.

“You hear it too?” Jaxon grabbed his mate. “Don’t go out yet. Tourmaline and Parch are still alive.”

Poppy looked wary. “I think it’s a trick. Didn’t you say Tourmaline was pregnant? He’s probably trying to get you outside so he could attack you.” She didn’t want Branch hurt again or killed.

“Yeah, Tourmaline looked like he could have a baby any day when I saw him a week ago.” Branch sighed heavily. “You’re right. This is likely a trick, but I really want to go out and rescue that baby. Tourmaline talked about eating Leaf, so if I don’t go out there and save that baby, he or she will get eaten.” He shuddered at the thought.

“Let’s work together. We’ll get that baby.” Jaxon thought for a moment. “I’ll go out there and grab the baby. Poppy, I want you ready with a bow and arrows. Branch be ready to grab the baby from me and take it to the medical room. We’ll do it as soon as Poppy is ready.”

Poppy nodded and ran to her room to grab her bow and arrows. She came back and got ready with her weapon. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Branch walked over to Sky and gently gave Leaf to him. He asked his brother to keep her and everyone else safe. He walked back over. “I’m ready too.” He had a determined look on his face.

Jaxon unlocked the door and ran over to the newborn. He picked her up and yelped when Parch ran over and grabbed him. He kept the baby away from Parch. He knew this was a trick, but he was taller than Parch and was stronger too. He tucked the baby into his hair, and then grabbed Parch and pointed him towards Poppy. “Now!”

Poppy shot Parch in the chest. She got another one ready and looked around. She was surprised that she didn’t see Tourmaline.

Branch ran over to Jaxon and grabbed the baby out of his hair. He ran back into the bunker with her and ran straight for the medical room. He looked down at her and smiled. “You’re very pretty. I’ve got you sweetheart.” He got to the medical room and began cleaning her. She was still messy from being born. “I’m going to name you Olive.”

Olive was unscathed but was cold and hungry. She wailed angrily.

Parch took shaky breaths. He looked angry when Branch came over and grabbed the baby. He collapsed and fell over. He died quickly from a broken vein.

Jaxon let Parch go and hurried back inside. He closed and locked the door. “So, Tourmaline is the only one that’s still alive…” He sighed in relief. He hurried towards the medical room and began checking the baby over. “She seems alright. Let’s get her in a diaper and set her up to eat.”

Poppy followed them and looked at the baby. “She’s pretty. Who will raise her?”

“I’m going to raise her.” Branch smiled at Poppy. He set her up to nurse, and then walked towards his bedroom to put a diaper on her. He was already nursing and liked the thought of raising her with Leaf. Olive wasn’t his baby, but as far as he was concerned, she was now his daughter. “I named her Olive.”

Jaxon followed him and smirked. “Welcome to the family, Olive.” He was proud of his mate. Despite how Parch and his gang treated him, he knew the baby was innocent and took initiative. “I’m so proud of you Branch.” He couldn’t wait to see Olive grow up with his family. She was a welcomed member of their growing family and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	8. Revenge For Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy comes up with a plan to finish the madness that was the horrible six.

Not long after Olive got her first meal, Poppy came over to Branch and looked down at the tiny infant. She looked up at Branch and frowned. “Tourmaline is still alive. I want him gone. He’s likely Fuzzbert’s murderer, by the way he was sliced up.”

“He’s going to be weak and tired after having this little one. I know where the cave is. If we go as a group, we can kill him easily. We need to do it before he has much time to recover.” Branch smiled softly. “Let’s get a team formulated and get him. I’m going to hand off this little one and her sister to Sapphire. I’ll meet you at the front door.” He headed for the temporary room that all the pregnant and very young trolls had gone. He gently gave Olive and Leaf to Sapphire. “If anything happens to me, please give them formula like you had the night I had been attacked, until DJ Suki has her baby. I love you very much.” He stole a kiss from her and then gently kissed her swollen belly. “Daddy loves you. Be good for mama.” He headed towards the room he stored weapons. He was pretty sure Tourmaline would be easy to take down, but he wasn’t taking chances. He wanted to live for his babies. Once he gathered some bows, arrows, and a couple of swords, he headed for the front door.

“You’re not allowed to die.” Sapphire grumbled before returning his kiss. She watched him go and looked down at the newborns. She hoped for their sake that Branch lived. They were far too little to be on formula, but she would do it if she had to. She watched Branch leave and quietly broke down. It had been a traumatizing night for them all. “Get him, you stubborn brat. Get him and kill him.”

Poppy gathered Garnet, Jaxon, Biggie, Jade, and Bask. She met Branch at the front door and smiled when she saw all the weapons. “We’ll get him.” She helped him pass out weapons. “Alright Branch, you know where to go. Lead the way.” She opened the door and watched them walk outside. She looked at Sky. “Stay here and keep the bunker safe. If anything happens, you and Satin are in charge. I love you, big brother.” She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She was nervous, but together, she was sure they could do it.

Branch gave his brother a hug. “I love you brother…” He turned and began leading the group towards the cave. He wanted Tourmaline dead, and now was the best time to do it. He knew how exhausting it was to push a living being out of his own body. Tourmaline was going to be weak and tired. As he approached the cave, he grew quiet. He inched his way into the cave and looked in. He saw Tourmaline in his bed. He pointed towards him and moved towards him.

Jaxon followed his mate with a sword. He stabbed Tourmaline in the shoulder, pinning him down on his bed. “Hello fucker, you messed with the wrong trolls.”

Tourmaline hollered in pain the moment the sword stabbed down his shoulder. He glared at the group that had surrounded him. “What the fuck?!”

“You won’t be doing that, ever again.” Biggie glared at him. “You hurt my mate. You’re never mating, eating, or hurting anyone ever again.”

“I’m going to make sure of it.” Poppy pulled out her knife and gave it to Branch. “Here you go Branch. Cut his penis off. After the shit he pulled with you and our colony, he deserves to suffer.”

“I agree.” Garnet pinned Tourmaline’s legs down so he couldn’t move them. “Jaxon, hold down his arms.”

Jaxon nodded and pinned down Tourmaline’s arms so he couldn’t move them. “Go to hell Tourmaline.”

Branch took the knife and grabbed Tourmaline’s member. He cut it clean off, and then looked up at him. “Your last meal!” He shoved it into his mouth. He turned his attention to Tourmaline’s scrotum. He began removing his testis. He moved leisurely. He wanted Tourmaline to suffer in his last moments, for causing him so much pain.

Tourmaline screamed in pain from having his member cut. He spit his member out after it was shoved in his mouth. “You fucking assholes!” He screamed in agony when Branch removed his testis. He glared at them. “Fuck you all to hell! I hope you all rot!”

“No Tourmaline, we won’t rot. You will, with the rest of your gang. It’s over.” Poppy looked away. She couldn’t watch Branch torture Tourmaline.

It took a little while, but Tourmaline eventually bled to death. Once he was dead, the group left for him to rot in the cave. They felt no remorse for the evil troll. He had clearly caused a lot of pain in suffering throughout the years. They were glad to be rid of him and Parch’s gang. They now knew they could all live-in peace, and never have to worry about the horrible six hurting them ever again. They now had two funerals to prepare for, and a colony to take care of. Several teenagers were raped, and trolls had a high success rate with fertility due to being lower on the food chain. The likelihood that these kids would have babies was high. They had to prepare for the high likelihood of a population explosion. They just hoped that the young teenagers would survive this. Some of them were too young to be parents.


	9. A Warning For A Rapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals are arranged for the victims of the horrible night and the dead are taken care of.

Once Poppy returned to the bunker, she headed for the panic room with those who went with her to kill Tourmaline. She wanted to talk to Parsley and have him help. She was tired and cranky from not getting much sleep, crying, and planning. She opened the door to his temporary prison cell and glared at him. “Get on your feet, right now!”

Parsley startled when she came in and yelled at him. He was in pain and jumpy. He scrambled to his feet and avoided eye contact. He was sure they changed their minds and decided to kill him. He swallowed hard. He startled when Poppy grabbed his hand and began leading him through the bunker.

“We’ve all had a crappy night Parsley. Parch’s gang broke in and hurt a lot of trolls.” Branch explained as he followed Poppy. He was unaware of her plan, but if she decided to kill him, he didn’t blame her one bit.

Garnet was quiet and looked angry. His little Pearl had been raped. He wasn’t a happy camper. He had been violently raped too, but it was not on his radar right now. He was angry that a grown male had hurt his adoptive sister. She was far too young to go through that. He glared at Parsley, knowing he had hurt Rosie in a similar fashion.

“You’re going to help me dispose of their bodies. Pick them up and carry them to the outskirts of the territory. I’m not going to bury them. They don’t deserve it.” Poppy had a stern look on her face. “Continue down the road you have chosen, and you will join them in hell Parsley. You’re lucky we let you live. This is your only warning.”

Parsley nodded slowly and went to pick up Peace first. He held him awkwardly. Peace was a little taller and bulker then he was. He stumbled towards the outskirts of the territory with him. He looked wary. He knew he was in deep trouble.

Poppy looked at Bask and Garnet. “See to it that he gets it done. Do not help him.” She looked at Branch and Jaxon. “Go take care of your babies. They need you.” She looked at Biggie and Jade. She let out a deep sigh. “Biggie and Jade let’s go get Fuzzbert and Cooper ready for burial. I want them buried as soon as possible.” She looked at their bodies. Tears began running down her cheeks. The young queen was heartbroken. They were her friends. It wasn’t fair. 

Bask and Garnet followed Parsley. Both glared at the young male. They were not amused with him at all.

Parsley made his way towards the outskirts with Peace. He put him down near a rock, and then headed back towards the bunker. He stopped by a bush and pulled his pants down. He relieved himself. He had been holding it for a long time. He whimpered when Garnet grabbed him by the shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

Garnet was about to make him keep going, when he realized that Parsley was going for a long time. “You should have done that in the bunker.”

Bask sighed and looked away. He didn’t want to watch Parsley pee.

“There was no toilet in the panic room. I didn’t want to make a mess.” Parsley finished and pulled his pants up. He headed for the bunker, feeling a little bit better. Once back, he grabbed Parch and began carrying him away. He avoided eye contact as he continued working. He dropped Parch off by Peace, and then headed back. He repeated the process with Red and Acorn. When he returned, he looked at Indigo and began to tremble. He didn’t want to carry his rapist, but knew if he didn’t listen, he would be in more trouble.

“Go on, pick him up! We both want to go to Fuzzbert and Cooper’s funeral. Let’s get moving!” Garnet shoved Parsley towards Indigo.

Parsley screamed when he was shoved into Indigo. He looked at Indigo and whimpered, before getting up, picking Indigo up, and walking towards where the other four were. Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t like this, but knew it was his fault, for hurting Rosie.

Garnet sighed and watched him carry Indigo. “Was the scream necessary?!”

Bask frowned and followed Parsley quietly. He wondered why Parsley screamed. “Maybe he’s hurt Garnet. He’s covered in bruises…”

“I’m sorry…” Parsley kept going. He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn’t going to admit to it.

Garnet grumbled that Parsley didn’t want healed, so it was his own fault if he was in pain.

Parsley drooped Indigo off and hurried away from the bodies. He didn’t look back. He didn’t ever want to see Indigo again.

Garnet and Bask followed him back to the bunker quietly. 

Once back, Garnet made sure Parsley was put back into the panic room, this time with something to eliminate in, and then went to see how the funeral arrangements were going. He went outside and found that they were all set. He sat by Branch and held his head. He was tired and felt awful. He was very stressed out. He snuggled into Bask when he sat down beside him.

Poppy saw Garnet and Bask join them. She looked at those who had come to attend the funerals. She sighed and frowned. “Thank you everyone for coming today. We’re gathered to say goodbye to Cooper and Fuzzbert. Let’s all take a moment of silence, to remember the good times that they had.” She hung her head and sniffled.

DJ Suki was beside Satin. She was crying inconsolably and was unable to calm down for the moment of silence. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was in labor but hadn’t said anything. “He won’t get to see our baby! It’s not fair!” She screamed in pain and put her head back. “It’s not fair at all!”

Poppy looked up at DJ Suki. She looked worried as she made her way over to her. “I’m so sorry DJ…” She hugged her gently. She knew she was very upset. She didn’t blame her one bit.

DJ Suki hugged Poppy for a few minutes, and then got up and headed inside. “I have to go to the bathroom.” She didn’t want to leave, but she was feeling a strong urge to eliminate. She made it halfway down the hall before stopping and crying out in pain. She removed her shorts and pushed. She caught her daughter as she was born. She put her on her chest and cried with her baby. “Your daddy loved you so much…” She trembled from anxiety and shock.

The newborn trolling looked like DJ Suki, but had Cooper’s colors. She was light pink with medium pink stripes down her chest and belly and blue legs. She had medium blue curly hair. She cried on her mother’s chest. She was healthy, despite being a couple weeks early.

Branch, Poppy, and Satin had followed her in. Branch took a blanket out of his hair and began drying the newborn. He was shocked that she didn’t say anything. “Look at this pretty little girl, DJ. She’s so precious.” He helped DJ Suki to her bed and helped her settle.

Poppy helped DJ Suki get settled. “She’s so cute.”

“Cooper would be proud.” Satin reassured the grieving mother. “You did a great job.”

“Her name is Precious.” DJ Suki sniffled and held her baby close. She set her up to nurse and ran her hand through her hair. “He won’t get to meet her.”

“He’s watching over you two and is so proud DJ. I’m so sorry you lost him.” Branch frowned. He couldn’t imagine. “We’re all here for you if you need anything.” He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be easy for DJ Suki. She was widowed and a new mother. He was going to try to make this as smooth for her as possible. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he was determined to help all of his adoptive family get through this hard time.


	10. An Angry Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil finds out about how his older brother hurt Rosie.

It took a couple of weeks to make a prison cell for Parsley. Once it was all set, he was transferred to the room. He was settled into the room, and once again left alone to think about what he had done. He hadn’t said a word since the day he moved the dead bodies. He spent most of his time curled up in bed, staring at the wall. He hadn’t slept well. Nightmares filled his dreams. He had decided he would never hurt another soul ever again. He didn’t realize he had caused Rosie that much pain. His rebellion got him into a lot of trouble, and now he had to pay for his crime. He thought of committing suicide, so he would no longer burden anyone, but he hadn’t figured out a way to end his life.

Basil had heard talk about moving his brother to another room. He followed, hoping he could get a story with his brother. It was the only thing Parsley ever did with him, and it was rare when he did it, but he was hopeful. He loved having stories read to him. He had most of them memorized now. He didn’t know yet that his brother had hurt Rosie. He tried to go into the room Parsley went in. Garnet stopped him. “I want to have story time with my brother.”

“No Basil, he’s being punished. He’s grounded for the next five and a half months.” Garnet knelt down and hugged him. “Don’t worry, five and a half months will go by quickly.” He held the young boy. He was worried about Basil’s safety, but Parsley did seem to be remorseful. He hoped for Basil that he had learned his lesson and would stop his rebellion before he hurt the only family he had.

“Why is he being punished?” Basil didn’t understand. He hugged Garnet and frowned.

“He’s the one that hurt Rosie. He has to be punished so he can learn a lesson.” Garnet rubbed Basil’s back soothingly. “I can read to you, kiddo. Pearl would like that.” He got up and closed Parsley’s door. He led Basil towards his room. He grabbed a book and walked over to Pearl’s bed. He sat down beside her and opened the book. “Are you alright sweetheart?” He was worried about Pearl. She had been quiet lately.

Pearl snuggled into Garnet and nodded. She hadn’t said a word since right after she had awakened from being knocked unconscious. She was still trying to process what had happened to her.

Basil was angry and quiet. He crawled into the bed with Pearl and snuggled up with her. He wanted to beat his brother up for being mean to Rosie.

Smidge came running in. she heard that Garnet was going to read a book. She crawled into the bed and snuggled up with Pearl and Basil. The six-year-old trolling loved story time.

Garnet read to the trollings. He watched them cuddle and couldn’t help but smile. They had been a great support for each other. He loved that they were all friends, even though Pearl and Smidge occasionally fought each other for Basil’s affection. Once the book was over, he got up and headed for the bathroom.

Basil got up and looked towards Smidge and Pearl. “I’m going to go beat up Parsley. He was the one that hurt Rosie.” He headed towards the prison cell.

Pearl got up and followed him. She wanted to help him.

“That was mean!” Smidge followed Basil and looked up at the door when they got there. She used her hair to try and open it. It was locked. She sneered and pushed at the door. “I want in there!”

Basil, being the tallest, put his hand on the door handle. He could feel that it had a hole for a key. “It needs a key.” He pulled a few things out of his hair and shuffled through them. He found a thin medal rod. He hoped it would work for a key. He put his toys back into his hair and put the rod inside the hole. He shuffled it around and smirked when he heard a click. He opened the door and walked into the prison cell. He walked over to Parsley and got on his bed. “You hurt Rosie!” He clenched his fists and hit Parsley hard in his crotch. 

Parsley didn’t move when Basil broke into his prison cell. He frowned when he heard Basil’s voice yelling at him. He let out a yelp when he got hit hard in the balls and member. He curled into a fetal position and held himself. He closed his eyes and whispered that he was sorry.

Pearl walked over and frowned. “That was rude and mean Parsley. Why would you do that?! It wasn’t nice!” She looked wary and unsure. She kept a small distance between herself and Parsley. She didn’t want to get hurt too. Peace had made her jumpy.

Smidge got on the bed and began hitting Parsley angrily. “That was mean!”

Basil kept hitting his brother. He was very mad at his brother. Rosie had been so sad lately. He didn’t think it was right that his brother hurt her.

Parsley just let them hit him. He kept his manhood protected, but otherwise took it. He knew he was in the wrong. “I was being stupid.” He whispered. He couldn’t look at his little brother. He was a darker shade of turquoise and had heterochromia green and blue eyes but was otherwise a larger version of Basil. He felt awful for letting his only living family down. He had been thinking about Basil a lot lately, and how he had treated him so poorly the last six years. It wasn’t Basil’s fault that their parents died.

“Don’t hurt anyone like that again.” Pearl frowned and backed away. She left to be away from Parsley. She didn’t trust him.

Smidge got down off the bed and followed Pearl. She didn’t want Pearl to go out of the room alone.

Basil heard Pearl and Smidge leave. He got off the bed. “I hate you!” He snapped at Parsley, before following his friends. He was a very angry trolling.

Parsley winced when Basil told him that he hated him. He frowned and sniffled. “What have I done?” He whispered. He shoved away his only buddy in the world and now he hated him.

Garnet noticed the door was open. He had just missed the kids leaving the prison cell. He walked over to the door to make sure Parsley was still in there. He growled and glared at Parsley. “Trying to escape?! You better watch it! I’ll beat the shit out of you if you try to pull anything.” He slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it. He was angry that the door was open, and unaware that it wasn’t Parsley’s doing.

Parsley startled when the door slammed. He sighed and rubbed his nose. “I did this to myself…” He wish he could take it all back. He was extremely guilt ridden.


	11. Morning Sickness Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several of the trolls in the bunker are not feeling too good.

A few weeks later, Branch was on his way to give Parsley lunch. He opened his door and went to set his lunch down on his table. He found that his breakfast was untouched. He looked over at Parsley, whom was sitting on the edge of his bed. “Not feeling good?”

“I’m not hungry.” Parsley could smell the strong scent of stew. He put his hand over his mouth and ran to his toilet. He began getting sick into it.

“I’ll get you some mint tea.” Branch left Parsley to get sick. He wasn’t surprised that Parsley was sick. He had been suspecting for a couple of days that the young teenager had ended up pregnant. He wasn’t feeling good himself. Once at the kitchen, he threw Parsley’s food away. He headed for the bathroom, feeling nauseous. He barely made it to the toilet before getting sick.

Garnet heard him and came into the bathroom. “You’re acting pregnant Branch.” He looked worried. Branch barely got a week to recover from having Leaf. He examined him and frowned. “You’re pregnant again.” He was pregnant too but hadn’t told anyone yet. He was just having odd craving for now.

“That’s just great.” Branch muttered. He flushed the toilet and got busy cleaning up his mess. Sapphire was just over five months pregnant and they had two babies to take care of. They were going to be so busy. “Can you please give Parsley a mug of mint tea and give him a pregnancy check?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Garnet headed for the kitchen to make mint tea. He looked over at the fireplace. Stream, Creek, Breeze, and Goldie were also pregnant, and were huddled together for comfort. They were all teenagers and scared. He was grateful that Pearl was too young to get pregnant. It appeared that the horrible six were very fertile. He made some tea and smiled when Rosie walked over. She was pregnant too, but no one had told Parsley yet. He noticed she was pale. He gave her the tea and made another mug for Parsley. As far as he was concerned, he could wait. “Are you doing alright Rosie?”

“Nauseous…” Rosie sat down and nursed the tea. Her stomach was turning. She was scared about being a mother but had accepted fate. Her biggest worry was passing down her health problems and poor eyesight to her baby. Especially knowing Basil was blind.

“I bet you are. I’ll make some ginger cookies in a little bit. It should help with the nausea.” Garnet smiled at her. He knew others in the bunker would benefit from it too. He gave Rosie a small hug, and then walked over to finish the tea. Once it was made, he walked towards Parsley’s prison cell. He walked inside and sat the mug down on the table. He looked at the young teenager and sighed. “I’m going to check you.” He examined his belly and found that he was pregnant. “You’re pregnant. You’re not keeping it. You’re a danger to other trolls. I’m not going to let that baby get hurt.”

Parsley startled when he was examined. He swallowed hard when he found out he was pregnant. He didn’t want to have a baby from Indigo. He glanced at Garnet when he said he wasn’t going to keep the baby. “It’ll deserve better. Is Rosie pregnant? If she is, she can have my baby if she wants.”

“She is pregnant, but I’d never make her raise your child. Oh wait, she is raising one of your kids. The one she is carrying.” Garnet glared at him. “You’re not forcing another into her arms.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Parsley frowned and swallowed hard. “I thought siblings should stay together.”

“You make a valid point, but I would never force her.” Garnet shook his head. “I’m going to make sure you have books about childrearing. You probably have no idea what is about to happen.” He headed out of the room. He locked Parsley’s door and went to grab some books for him to read. He grabbed a few, and then came back and sat them by his bed. “Get busy reading. You’ve barely done anything the last five weeks. You’re not going to have it easy anymore. You’re going to have to help raise your two kids.” He turned and walked away. He shut the door and locked it. He grumbled as he headed towards the bathroom. He began running a bath. He was stressed out. He had no mate and hadn’t made a love connection with anyone. He felt close to Rosie, but it wasn’t a love connection. It was a friendship. He felt lonely and sad but was trying so hard to hide his own pain. He was trying to stay strong for Pearl.

Pearl was in bed. She had curled back up into bed after lunch. She wasn’t feeling too good. She felt sick to her stomach. She got up and hurried towards the bathroom. She didn’t make it to the toilet, before she began puking up her lunch. She moved until she was over the toilet. She felt miserable.

Garnet rinsed the soap off his skin, and then got up and rubbed Pearl’s back. “Not feeling good sweetheart?” He looked worried.

Pearl finished getting sick, and then looked up at Garnet. “I feel better now.” She looked over at the tub. She walked over and pulled her dress off. She took her panties off, and then crawled into the tub. She sat down and sighed tiredly.

“I hope you’re not coming down with something bad.” Garnet dried off and began cleaning up her mess. He was worried about Pearl. He had tried healing her earlier when she laid down. It obviously didn’t work. He smiled softly when she went into the bath. “You stole my bath…” After he got to puke cleaned up, he put her clothes into the laundry basket. He didn’t blame her for wanting to clean up after that.

“I’m sorry.” Pearl cleaned up her skin. She did feel gross after puking. She watched him as he cleaned up after her. “Thank you, big brother.”

“You’re very welcome sweetheart.” Garnet left so she could have some privacy. He looked around for Jaxon. He found him and sighed. “Jaxon, I think something is wrong with Pearl. She felt sick earlier, so I healed her. She just puked all over the bathroom floor.”

“She’s sick even though you healed her?” Jaxon frowned when went towards the bathroom. “That’s not good.” He walked into the bathroom and looked down at the young trolling. He knelt and smiled at her. “I’m going to examine you sweetheart. I want to make sure you’re alright.” He checked her over and widened his eyes when he felt a mass in her belly. He drooped his ears and frowned. “It’s going to be alright Pearl.” He rubbed her cheek gently, and then left so she could bathe in peace. He looked at Garnet when he came out. “She’s got a small mass in her belly. Cancer doesn’t know age. I’m very sorry Garnet.”

Garnet broke down and began to cry. Pearl didn’t deserve that. Not after all the stuff she went through when she was a toddler and after Peace raped her. He startled when Jaxon hugged him. He buried his face into Jaxon’s chest and cried hard.

“We’re here for you Garnet. We’ll get through this as the family we have all become.” Jaxon held Garnet and frowned. He didn’t want Pearl to die either, but her prognosis was grim. Childhood cancer was almost always lethal, and Pearl was so small. He had a bad feeling that the next few months were going to be hard. He already planned to make the rest of Pearl’s life enjoyable. It wasn’t going to be easy to see her go.


	12. A Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet’s restless night turns into a happy one.

For the next two weeks, Garnet spoiled Pearl. She had trouble keeping food down, but he showered her with snuggles and love. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to have with his little sister, but it was going to be the best he could give her. Rest wasn’t easy for him during that time, and he often woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from a nightmare. Usually it was of her taking her last breath. He didn’t want to think about her dying. She was so young and so cute. It wasn’t fair. One night, after waking up from one of those nightmares, he crawled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He was thirsty. The sweet smell of cookies filled his nose as he made his way towards the kitchen. He turned the corner and smiled when he saw that one of the older teenagers was up making chocolate chip cookies. “Up late again Cupcake?”

Cupcake looked up and smiled at him. “I’ve always been a night owl. You know this.” She was a painfully shy light pink troll, with dark blue hair, that ended with a little bit of a white tip. She had one baby blue eye and one baby pink eye. She often stayed up at night to make baked goodies, when the younger trollings were asleep and out of under her feet. She had been especially jumpy lately. She knew Parsley was still alive and didn’t want to fall victim to his nonsense. She had heard that his cell door would often be found open. No one realized yet that it was Basil who was sneaking in there, to give his brother beatings for hurting his Rosie.

“They smell so good.” Garnet prepared a glass of juice and drank it all up. He had never suffered morning sickness, and his cravings for sweets often had him up in the middle of the night for a snack.

“Have a few.” Cupcake put three in front of him, and then walked over and pulled four sheets of cookies out of the oven. She had made a huge batch so that everyone could have a chance at eating some.

Pearl came in breathing in through her nose. She saw that Garnet had cookies in front of him. She looked at him and smiled. “May I please have one?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Garnet gave her one of his cookies, and then picked her up and held her. Tears threatened, but he quickly wiped them away. He was so scared that she was going to die soon. He hadn’t told her yet that she had a mass. He didn’t want her to live the rest of her life in fear.

Cupcake put another batch into the oven, and then walked over and caressed Pearl’s cheek. “You can have all the cookies you want Pearl.” She knew about the prognosis. Most of the older trollings knew. She hated to think that the little pretty Pearl was going to die so young.

Pearl snuggled with Garnet and ate the cookie hungrily. She cleaned her hand and smiled when Garnet gave her another to eat. “Thank you, big brother.” She ate that one quickly too. She hiccupped and closed her eyes. She rested her head on Garnet’s chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

“You’re welcome, little sister.” Garnet ran his hand through her long red hair. He watched her fall asleep. He picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom.

Cupcake watched them leave. She went to pull the fresh batch out of the oven. She began thinking about it. Pearl acted far too hungry for someone who had a stomach mass. She recalled that Peace had raped her. A dark thought came over her mind. She set the last tray of cookies down, and then hurried to Garnet’s room. She came in and looked at Pearl. “She’s acting pregnant.”

“That’s impossible, she’s too young.” Garnet flushed at the thought that Peace could have gotten her pregnant. He was already carrying one of that jerk’s babies. He put his hand on Pearl’s belly and gently ran his hand along her growing mass. He looked up at Cupcake. “I think you’re right.” He was both happy and disgusted at the same time. Pearl still had a very rough road ahead of her, but her chance of survival just increased dramatically. He just hoped she would survive the pregnancy. He was almost certain she would need a cesarean section to remove her baby when it time for it to be born.

“Poor girl…” Cupcake sighed and ran her hand through the sleepy girl’s hair. “I had a hard time thinking it was cancer. My grandpa died of it, and he didn’t have a vigorous appetite like she does.”

“I’m glad it’s not cancer. I’m still worried about her. She’ll need extra nutrients so they both grow right. Poor thing. She’s been through so much but is always so happy.” Garnet kissed Pearl’s forehead, and then moved off the bed so she could sleep. “I’m going to go have some cookies.” He took Cupcake’s hand and led her towards the kitchen.

“Hungry?” Cupcake smiled softly. Garnet was a great father figure for Pearl, but he never talked about his own needs. She hoped he was taking care of himself. She knew he was pregnant too.

“Very…” Garnet got to the kitchen and began eating his remaining cookie. He groaned in delight. Cupcake always made the best cookies.

Once she was back in the kitchen, Cupcake put a few more in front of Garnet, and then began putting the cookies into large containers so that they would be ready to be consumed later.

Garnet ate all of the cookies, and then put his hand on his belly. At seven weeks along, he wasn’t showing yet, but he felt a little bloated from his pod stretching out.

Once she was all done putting cookies away, Cupcake walked over and hugged Garnet. She had the hugest crush on him but had been afraid to ask him. He was always so busy taking care of everyone. She was worried about him. He had been so stressed out.

Garnet smiled and held her. He didn’t mind snuggling with her one bit. She was so sweet.

Cupcake glanced up at him. “You need a good long hug.”

“I appreciate snuggles.” Garnet shifted her so she was on his lap. He held her and smiled. He needed this embrace so badly. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

Cupcake let him adjust her and smiled as she cuddled with him. She began singing to him, to try and get him to relax. He seemed so tense.

“You have a beautiful voice…” Garnet smiled at her and had her look at him. “Can we move this to my room? I’m a little uncomfortable.”

“Of course, Garnet.” Cupcake got off him and took his hand. She helped him stand and walked with him towards his bedroom. The seventeen-year-old trolling was glad he was allowing her to cuddle. She wanted to be a part of his life.

Garnet led her to his bedroom and laid down in his bed. He pulled her close and snuggled with her.

Cupcake snuggled close and smiled up at him. “You’re very brave.” She whispered. She didn’t want to disturb Pearl.

“You’re very sweet.” Garnet kissed her cheek and took a deep breath. He liked this. He didn’t want the cuddles to end.

Cupcake smiled and rubbed her cheek where he had kissed her. She shifted a little closer and tested a small kiss.

Garnet returned the kiss. He groaned and held her close as he kissed her hungrily. He needed this so badly.

A shiver of delight ran down Cupcake’s spine. She held him close as they exchanged saliva. She was so glad he felt the same way about her as she did. “I’m going to take good care of you, the baby, and Pearl.” She giggled when he kissed her again.

“I didn’t know you liked me like this.” Garnet held her and smiled. “Thank you, Cupcake…” He held her close and kissed her again.

Cupcake kissed him back and ran her hand along his side. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you. You’ve been so busy and stressed.”

“I’m glad we know now.” Garnet quietly helped her out of her dress and panties. He wanted the skin to skin contact.

Cupcake smiled at him and helped him get the clothes off of her. She whispered that she wanted him.

“Mm…” Garnet glanced towards Pearl. “We’ll have to be quiet.” He didn’t want to wake her, even though she was a hard sleeper. He reached down and massaged Cupcake’s vulva gently. “You’re so wet…” He shuddered, feeling his member swell up. The young glitter troll was very interested.

“I’ll be quiet.” Cupcake kissed him and smiled at him as he fingered her gently. “That feels so good…”

Garnet shifted so he was over her. He pushed his length into her and held her close. He began rocking his hips slowly at first. He let out a soft moan. It wasn’t going to be easy to keep quiet. “We might have to move. Oh my god Cupcake…” He kissed her hungrily as he thrust into her. He was pleased.

Cupcake gasped and let out a soft moan. “Oh my god…” She kissed him hungrily, to keep her mouth busy. She didn’t want to wake Pearl.

Garnet held her close and pounded her eagerly. He decided if Pearl woke, he would tell her that he was cuddling with Cupcake. He continued thrusting hard and fast. He held her close when he began to cum into her. “Oh Cupcake…” He kissed her hungrily. He was so pleased.

Cupcake moaned and released with him. She held him close and murmured that he felt so good. She was very pleased.

The two of them mated for a couple of hours, before cuddling close for the night. Both were happy that they loved each other. Garnet was already thinking about getting married to her. He knew Cupcake and knew she would make a great addition to his family. He couldn’t wait to spend a lifetime with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Cupcake sang to Garnet. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjF9IqvXDjY


	13. Paraplegic And Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire’s labor and delivery scares her mates.

That same morning, before any of her mates woke up, Sapphire was awake and uncomfortable. She had to go to the bathroom. She shifted in the bed and shook Jaxon. “I need to go to the bathroom. Please help me.” She was due any day to have her twins. She was nervous and getting out of bed was very hard anymore. She was always dizzy.

Jaxon got up right away, knowing they never had a lot of time to get to the toilet. He pulled the blanket off her and frowned when he saw blood. He spread her legs and gasped when he saw a foot sticking out of her birth canal. “Oh my god…” He looked at Branch and Biggie. “Get up Branch and Biggie. Sapphire is having the twins right now!” He swallowed hard and watched as Sapphire’s body naturally delivered the bottom half of the baby. He could see that it was a healthy boy. “Bare down like you’re going to poop Sapphire.”

Branch scrambled out of the bed and ran to get blankets. He came back and whimpered when he saw that she was having a breech baby. “That’s not good.” He recalled reading about it. He got his hands in there and helped her deliver the shoulders. “The head is going to be the hard part.” He helped her wriggle the head out. “Push Sapphire!”

Biggie was already awake. He was in pain. He wasn’t sure why. He looked at his mates with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure how to help.

“I’m going to pass out. I can’t push you idiots!” Sapphire tried anyway. It was fruitless. She couldn’t push properly. Thankfully her body did it for her. She cringed, feeling nauseous and faint. “I’m going to faint…” She said before passing out. Her blood pressure had dropped, and she lost consciousness.

Jaxon looked worried. Once Branch got the baby out, he began cleaning him. “She passed out!” He looked very worried. He saw that the baby boy looked like him, but with dark blue markings. The newborn cried as his daddy cleaned him.

“I can see that Jaxon.” Branch checked Sapphire’s pulse. It was weak, but there. He tried to wake her, but she was out cold. “Oh my god, please don’t die.” He trembled with worry. He thought perhaps it would be wise to cut the second baby out, but it appeared the baby had another idea. He could see that the second baby was starting to emerge. “I’m scared…”

Biggie began to sob. He was extremely worried about Sapphire and was freaking out because his abdomen hurt a lot. “Is she going to die?!”

Sapphire was in and out of consciousness as her body pushed the second baby out.

Jaxon gently gave the firstborn to Branch and caught the second born as he came out. He was an identical twin to the first baby. The little one cried as his daddy cleaned him. “Happy birthday boys…” He was surprised at how fast they came.

Branch held the first newborn and watched Sapphire. He was worried she would die. “Please don’t leave us.” He trembled with worry.

Biggie turned over and puked into the trashcan that was beside their bed. He whimpered in discomfort.

Sapphire slowly regained consciousness. She looked up at her mates as they hovered over her with worried expressions. “I’m so dizzy…” She looked at her babies. “Are these two my pretty beans?” She smiled at them. “Are they boys or girls?” She gave a worried glance towards Biggie.

“You had two little boys. Identical twins.” Jaxon gently placed his second born son on her chest. He reached up and kissed her. “You did a great job mama. You scared us all.”

“Thank god you seem alright. That was scary. We’re going to have to watch you for the next few days to make sure that doesn’t happen again.” Branch helped her set the twins up to nurse.

Biggie finished getting sick and rolled onto his side. He reached over and rubbed the closest newborn’s back. “Hello son…” He frowned and put his free hand on his belly. “I don’t feel good…”

Jaxon checked Biggie next, to make sure he wasn’t sick. He healed him just in case, but noticed he had an enlarged pod. “Oh, my goodness, you’re heavily pregnant. You appear to be in labor.” He was unaware that Biggie was even pregnant. “This baby is large.” He felt Biggie’s belly tighten up. He pulled Biggie’s night shorts off and checked him. “You’re having a baby Biggie. Push when you feel the urge to do it.”

“Their names are Cloud and Ether.” Sapphire watched them nurse and looked over at Biggie. “I knew he was pregnant.” She recalled arguing with them about a month earlier that Biggie was expecting and acted pregnant.

Branch got a blanket ready. He wasn’t surprised but was annoyed that Sapphire won this argument. She wasn’t going to let him forget it. “You can do it Biggie.”

Biggie looked surprised. He grabbed Branch’s hand and squeezed hard as he pushed. He cried out in pain as his baby made its way out. He looked up when Jaxon caught her. He sighed in relief and looked at Branch. “I didn’t know.”

“Look at this pretty little girl.” Jaxon cleaned her up. She was dark blue with white hair, white wings, and a red patch over her right eye. “What are you going to name her?”

“She’s beautiful. She has her daddy’s long limbs. She’s going to be tall.” Sapphire admired the newborn.

“You did a good job Biggie. She’ll share her birthday with her brothers.” Branch kissed him and smiled.

“Her name is Zoe. After my mother.” Biggie sat up and gently took the newborn. He helped her set up to nurse. “She’s so tiny…”

“Oh boy, are we going to be busy. Five babies with two on the way.” Jaxon looked over at Branch. He knew his mate was carrying twins, and unfortunately neither of his babies were going to be from Biggie or him. He was very worried about Branch and how he would handle that situation.

Garnet had awakened to the sound of newborns crying. He went to investigate and smiled when he saw that there were three newborns in Sapphire and Biggie’s arms. “You four had a busy morning. I’ve got some good news and bad news about Pearl.”

Jaxon got up at the mention of Pearl. He was worried about the nine-year-old trolling. “Is she alright?”

“I don’t think it’s cancer, but Cupcake and I think she is pregnant. I’m going to read up on pregnancy and see if there is something, I can do for her. I’m horribly worried about her, but I have a helper now.” He looked behind himself at Cupcake, whom had followed him to their room. “Cupcake is going to join my family.”

Jaxon groaned at the news that Pearl was pregnant, but he took into light that it was better then having cancer. “I’m glad she isn’t dying.” He glanced at Cupcake and smiled. “I’m glad you found someone Garnet. You need the support.”

“I’m going to let you and your family bond. Talk to you later Jaxon.” Garnet led Cupcake towards the library so they could read up.

Jaxon watched him go and then walked over to his family. “Pearl might not have cancer. She might be pregnant.” He had concerns. He hoped she would survive the birth. She was far too young to be a mother. Only time would tell if the young mother would make it.


	14. Falsely Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsley gets in trouble for the prison door being opened again.

Life moved on for the next month. Darling had also had her baby without any complications a week earlier. She had named her baby Gage. He looked like Sky but had black ears and a black nose. They were settling in as a new family and were enjoying their son.

Parsley was almost halfway through his prison sentence, and almost halfway through his pregnancy. He had started spending most of his time reading and ignored his brother when he came in and attempted to beat him up. The only difference now, is he would protect his belly. He didn’t want his baby to get hurt. It wasn’t his baby’s fault how it came to be. He was round already, which had him suspicious that he was carrying more then one baby. This made him nervous. Garnet already told him he wasn’t keeping his baby. He hated the thought of losing out on raising not two babies, but three or more. It kept him up most nights, but he knew what he had done to Rosie was his own doing, and he would take whatever punishment that would come his way. He deserved it.

Basil came in once again, as he usually did almost daily. He gave his brother a whap, and this time unintentionally hit him in the belly. He frowned when Parsley let out a startled yelp.

“Basil! I’m pregnant and you just hit my belly!” Parsley teared up. “Can you be a little nicer please? I don’t want your niece or nephew hurt…”

“You’re going having a baby?” Basil put his hand on his brother belly and felt around. He could feel that his belly was slightly swollen. “OK, but I go back to beating you up after the baby is born.” He glared at his brother.

Parsley shied a little bit away from his little brother’s touch. Basil wasn’t very strong, but he was already feeling the need to protect his unborn pod. He watched Basil closely, just in case he changed his mind. “Thanks…” He rubbed where Basil hit him. It didn’t really hurt, but he was worried about his baby.

Basil headed out of the room. He had no plans of bothering his brother again until he heard about the baby being born. He didn’t want to hurt a baby.

Parsley saw that he left the door open. He didn’t dare go close it. The last time he did that, he got yelled at for trying to escape. He curled up into his bed and rubbed his belly gently. He didn’t feel kicks yet, but he couldn’t help but feel concern.

“Are you serious?!” Garnet saw that the door was open. He came over to make sure Parsley was still inside. He glared at him. “How the hell do you keep opening the door?!” He walked over to him and frowned, seeing that he had a fearful aura. “What did you do?!” He grabbed him by the arm and had him stand up. “Who did you hurt?!” He assumed the fear was because of guilt.

Parsley broke down and began to cry. “Can you wait to kill me until my baby is born?! I know I made you mad! It’s not my baby’s fault that I messed up! Please!” He trembled and avoided eye contact. Garnet had threatened to kill him the next time he left the door open. “I keep telling you and everyone else that gets mad that I’m not keeping the door open, but no one trusts me!”

Garnet sighed and let him go. He softened his tone, seeing that Parsley was petrified. “Calm down…” He watched the young teenager tremble. “What has you so scared Parsley?” He could tell the young trolling wasn’t lying, but his trust for the kid was broken due to hurting Rosie.

“Basil was in here again. He hit me in the belly.” Parsley sniffled and put his hand on his belly. “I’m worried about my pod.”

Garnet understood the fear and could see a small red mark where he had been hit. He put his hand on Parsley’s belly and checked him gently. “You’re not far enough along for it to be too big of a worry. You still have a lot of muscle and fat protecting your pod. I’ll tell Basil to leave you alone.” He noticed he was larger than normal. He checked to see if there was another baby. “You might be having twins. Eat a little bit more at mealtime, alright?” He got up and walked towards the door and glanced at Parsley, before closing and locking the door. “Basil!”

Basil came running over, with Pearl and Smidge in tow. “Yes, brother Garnet?”

“Leave your brother alone, you goofball. He doesn’t need to be beaten. He’s being punished enough. You little rascal.” Garnet ruffled his hair and knelt to his level. “I want you to take care of Pearl instead. Can you do that for me?”

Basil nodded and smiled. “I’ll take good care of my Pearl!”

“Me too!” Smidge grinned ear to ear. She had already become extra protective of Pearl. She knew she had a baby in her belly.

Pearl giggled and hugged into her Basil. “I love my Basil!” She was glad her Basil and Smidge were going to take good care of her. She wanted her unborn baby safe. She was already protective of her baby. She was excited about being a mama.


	15. The Sacrifice Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day turns into tragedy.

Poppy knew how special birthdays were to a troll, so when Parsley’s birthday came a month later, she gave him one free pass out of the prison cell for his birthday. He was being supervised to make sure he didn’t do anything bad, but he was otherwise free to move around in the bunker and outside as he pleased.

Parsley went straight outside and laid down in the sun. He hadn’t been exposed to sunlight in almost four months. He was so glad that the sun was out. It was the middle of fall, and the weather was cooling off, but the cold didn’t bother him too much. He just wanted to spend some time with the warmth of the sun.

Jaxon was in charge of making sure Parsley stayed out of trouble. When the fifteen-year-old teenager laid down, he threw a blanket on him, and then laid down beside him. “Nice weather for a birthday.”

“Yeah…” Parsley closed his eyes, putting full trust in Jaxon that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him or his unborn pod. He knew Jaxon wouldn’t let anyone hurt him either. Jaxon was one of only a few that still treated him nicely.

Since the birthday trolling was outside, everyone gathered outside to play and enjoy the nice weather. Now that the horrible six were gone, the only thing they had to still worry about was predators.

Branch came outside with Olive strapped to his back, and Leaf tucked onto his chest. He was quite round already but was still taking care of Olive and Leaf most of the time. He was protective of his baby girls. He spread a blanket out beside Jaxon and put Leaf down on her belly. He took Olive out of her strap and put her beside Leaf. He sat down and watched them as they babbled at each other.

Basil, Pearl, and Smidge ran off to go play. Pearl was round in the belly, but so far, her pregnancy wasn’t slowing her down.

Sapphire was feeling a lot better. She had her sons in her hair as she wheeled her way over to Parsley. She pulled Cloud of her hair and gently set him on Parsley’s chest. “Better get some practice in Parsley. This one needs a diaper change.”

Parsley felt the infant being set on his chest. This was the first time he had held a newborn in over seven years. He was nervous about moving around with him. He carefully sat up and looked at Sapphire. “Where do I change him?” He was a little disappointed that he had to do this when it was his free pass day, but he certainly didn’t want to face anyone’s wrath. Especially the wrath of a Sapphire.

“Sapphire…” Jaxon glared at her. “Let the boy enjoy his birthday. He was enjoying the sunlight.” He gently took Cloud from Parsley and pulled out a diaper and cleaning wipes.

“He’s going to have twins in about two months. He needs to practice.” Sapphire crossed her arms and glared at Jaxon.

Parsley watched Jaxon as he changed Cloud. He asked appropriate questions. He was interested, even though he knew he wasn’t raising his babies. Poppy, Garnet, Branch, and Sky had made that abundantly clear.

Rosie came up behind them and listened to Parsley ask questions. She sighed and sat down beside him. “Parsley?” She was still wary about being around him but appreciated that he was trying to learn. She felt she could never trust him again, but she was pretty sure she knew what happened the night of the rape. She wished he listened when she had told him no several days before he raped her. He had wanted to mate, and she had declined.

Parsley startled at her voice. He looked at her and frowned. “I’m sorry for hurting you Rosie.” He looked down and sighed. He had been frustrated at himself. He didn’t want to take no for an answer, and now both of them were paying for his bad decision making.

“I want to forgive you, but I’m scared. I’ll let you have supervised visits with my baby, but you have to promise me you will never hurt another troll like that again.” Rosie looked worried.

“I would never.” Parsley looked down at his swollen belly. “I’ll make sure our baby knows that no means no. If I get a chance to raise my twins, I’ll be teaching them that no means no too.”

“I appreciate that.” Rosie gently took his hand and put it on her belly. “Little one, this is your biological father. I’m upset with him because he hurt me. I’m not sure I can forgive him, but you need to know where you came from. I’m hoping he learned his lesson.”

Parsley hung his head in shame. He messed up, and four lives had to pay for it. Rosie, and all three of his babies. He didn’t want to do that again. “I learned my lesson. I promise.” He smiled softly when he felt a kick. He was glad Rosie gave him the chance to feel the kick. It was the best birthday present he had ever had.

The peace was interrupted by screeches of fear and panic. Everyone scrambled to their feet. Several of the trolls ran inside to hide, while some ran to the source to save the children that appeared to be in danger.

Poppy ran to the scene and frowned seeing that Pearl and Smidge were clung to Basil. All three trollings were shaking. “What happened?!”

“That mean mantis ate Manny!” Smidge pointed towards a large female praying mantis.

Pearl cried into Basil’s chest. She was very upset.

Basil held them and frowned. “Mean poopy head!” He was not a happy boy at all.

“You three go to the bunker.” Poppy nudged them to go inside. She looked at the praying mantis as she groomed herself. She had a feeling in the next few days there would be an egg sack, full of Manny’s unborn larvae. The female was round in the abdomen. “Thank you, Manny, for saving Branch. You will be missed…” She headed for the bunker and went inside. She found Branch and took his hand. “Branch, a female mantis found Manny. Smidge said he was eaten. She looks full of eggs Branch.”

“He died mating with her…” Branch sniffled and teared up. “I knew this day was coming.” He walked over to his sketchbook and opened it. He had a drawing near the front of Manny, grooming Leaf. “I’m going to miss you Manny. Thank you for saving my life. You saved the life of my Leaf and my unborn babies. I promise you, I’ll take care of your children, their children, and children to come. You will never be forgotten.” He wrote down the date of death on the drawing. “Rest in peace, my hero…”


	16. Taking Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future of Pearl and her unborn baby are decided.

For the next week, everyone was relatively quiet. Parsley had been put back in his prison cell to continue his punishment. Pearl was now four months pregnant. She had trouble sleeping when her baby was awake. The little one stretched in her belly and did a lot of kicking. She was cranky some days and was starting to spend more time snuggled in bed. She was glad that Cupcake joined the family, because Cupcake would often lay with her and read. She loved Cupcake. Basil spent a lot of time with her too. Smidge often came over but was always told to go away by Pearl. Pearl wasn’t in the mood to deal with Smidge at this time.

One evening, everyone started getting ready for a wedding. Cupcake and Garnet were finally getting married. They had planned for it to happen a month earlier, but Cupcake was struggling with morning sickness. She was two months pregnant with Garnet’s baby. She was feeling a lot better, so she was ready for the marriage to happen.

Biggie had a camera ready and was taking pictures as everyone got ready. 

Pearl was Cupcake’s maid of honor. She was dressed in white, with white flowers in her braided hair. She stayed close to Cupcake. She was tired but didn’t want to miss out on this. Garnet was very special to her.

Cupcake was dressed in all white with white flowers in her hair. She was very excited.

Garnet was getting round in the belly too, but it didn’t stop him from dressing up in a black suit with a tie. He looked nervous. He hoped he was a good dad. He was very worried about the babies. Pearl was having her baby around the same time he was. He already offered her to feed the baby for her, but so far that was all she allowed help with. She insisted she was going to take care of her baby. She even wanted to feed the baby, but everyone had talked to her about how it wasn’t wise because she needed the nutrients that the baby would suckle out of her. He was also worried about how to handle Parsley’s situation. He didn’t want that boy raising his twins, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to make enough milk for four babies.

Basil walked over to him and took his hand. He was dressed up in a matching suit. He was going to be his best man. “Brother Garnet? Are you OK? You’re sweaty.”

“Yes, little brother Basil. I’m just fine. I’m just nervous and have a lot on my mind.” Garnet smiled down at him. He appreciated Basil. Despite only being seven, the boy was older than his years and had taken on a lot of responsibilities.

“OK good.” Basil had a huge grin on his face. He had talked to Poppy earlier, and she had agreed to do something for him after Garnet and Cupcake got married.

Once everyone was gathered and seated, Poppy motioned Sapphire over. She had put Sapphire in charge of marriages since she had married Branch and Biggie six years earlier. She always had to approve of the marriages first.

Sapphire propelled her way to the front of the marrying couple. She winked at Pearl. She already knew of Basil’s plans. She smiled at them and cleared her throat. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. We have all gathered to bare witness to the union of two young couples in holy matrimony. We will witness the marriage of Garnet and Cupcake first. Garnet, do you take Cupcake, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

Garnet looked confused. Who else was getting married? He smiled when Sapphire asked him if he would take Cupcake. He looked at Cupcake and nodded. “I do.”

Sapphire looked at Cupcake next. “Cupcake, do you take Garnet, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do…” Cupcake smiled up at Garnet. She was glad they were getting married. She wanted to make Garnet happy.

“Then, by the power invested by me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Sapphire smiled at them.

Garnet pulled Cupcake close and kissed her happily. He was glad they were finally official.

Cupcake returned the kiss and held his hands. She was glad they were married and were officially a couple.

Sapphire turned to Pearl and Basil next. “Next, we will witness the union of Basil and Pearl.”

“Whoa! Hold up!” Garnet looked at her. His eyebrow twitched. “She’s nine, and he’s seven! They’re too young!”

Pearl put her hand over her mouth and let out a giggle. She looked over at Basil. “What did you do?”

Basil walked over to her and took her hand. “I’m going to marry my Pearl so I can take care of her baby. I want to take care of our baby. It’s my job!”

“You can’t argue with his logic Garnet.” Sky chuckled, recalling that Branch and Biggie were also very young when they got married.

Garnet groaned softly. “Fine, but no mating until you’re eighteen.” He wondered if they even knew what they were doing.

Sapphire giggled and looked at Basil. “Basil, do you take Pearl, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“I do!” Basil squirmed with excitement.

Sapphire looked at Pearl. “Pearl, do you take Basil, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death departs you?”

“Yes!” Pearl hugged into Basil and smiled. She was glad she got to marry her Basil.

“Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Sapphire mused. These two kids were so darn cute.

Biggie took lots of pictures. He thought this was so cute and so sweet.

Basil pulled Pearl close and kissed her. “My Pearl!”

Pearl kissed him back and giggled. “My Basil…” She snuggled into him and held him. She loved her Basil.

Garnet’s jaw dropped. He didn’t think Basil would kiss her. He looked at Cupcake and smiled when he saw that she had a smile on her face. “Well, I guess Pearl just set another record. Youngest mother on record and youngest bride.”

“I’m just glad they’re happy. Pearl deserves it.” Cupcake smiled at him and kissed him. She knew Pearl was a bit young to get married, but the fact that Basil was willing to take such a huge responsibility at a young age was heartwarming. She planned on helping them, since both were far too young to properly raise a baby. They were still learning themselves. She was supportive and couldn’t help but smile seeing them together. She was pretty sure they were soul mates. She wished a long life of love for them both.


	17. Youngest Mama Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a scary delivery.

For the next month and week, everyone continued about their business as usual. Fall was coming to an end, and winter was coming soon. Those who lived above ground went to live in the bunker to avoid the bitter cold weather. Pearl rarely did much anymore and was starting to have trouble breathing and eating. Her baby wasn’t very big, but it was pressing on her organs. She had had some accidents too, which was always distressing to the nine-year-old. One morning, she got up early and waddled to the bathroom. She went pee and closed her eyes tightly. She was so tired. She went to wipe and saw blood, which wasn’t unusual to her. She had started her period early, at the age of eight, which was how she managed to get pregnant so young. She thought she was having her period, so she put a cloth between her legs and headed back to bed. She stopped by the bed and whimpered when she felt a contraction. She had had some of those the last few days, and Garnet had told her it was normal. She crawled into bed and put her hand on her belly. She was very uncomfortable.

Garnet woke up when she whimpered in pain. He sat up on the side of the bed and yawned. “Are you alright Pearl?” He knew she was very uncomfortable. He was worried about her and the baby.

“My belly hurts again.” Pearl pulled her favorite teddy bear to her chest and held it close. She looked scared.

Garnet got up and walked over to her. He sat beside her in the bed and rubbed her back gently. “It won’t be much longer Pearl. You’re going to have the baby in a week. You’re going to be a good mama.”

Pearl snuggled into him and nodded. She knew they were going to do her cesarean section in a week. They all felt the baby would be big enough and strong enough to survive out of her womb without complications by then. She had learned a lot, but still didn’t fully understand. She was too young to realize what was going on in her body. When another contraction came, she hugged into her teddy bear and whimpered. “It hurts big brother…”

Garnet put his hand on her belly and frowned. He hoped she wasn’t in labor. The baby was a little too early. He or she would be viable, but it wasn’t ideal. “I know it does little sister. I’ve got you.” He put her on his lap and held her, like he had done for over six years when she got scared. He watched his hug time bracelet for the next half an hour. He frowned noticing her contractions were regular and slowly getting closer together. “It’s time sweetheart.” He got up and carried her over to his bed. “Cupcake? We’re having a baby mama. Let’s go to the medical room.” He made sure she woke up, and then headed for Branch, Jaxon, Biggie, and Sapphire’s room. He knocked on the door. “Jaxon? I need help. Pearl is in labor.”

Cupcake got up and put a dress on. She headed straight for the medical room. She looked worried.

Jaxon came out of his room and nodded. He headed for the medical room to set up for Pearl’s surgery.

Pearl was very uncomfortable now. She squirmed in Garnet’s arms and began to cry. “I’m scared!” She hugged into Garnet. “Am I going to die?”

“No sweetheart, you won’t die.” Garnet frowned when he saw Basil running towards them. He was hoping the young boy didn’t wake up when Pearl began to cry. He was a very protective boy and was going to make the surgery complicated. He went into the medical room and held Pearl as Jaxon gave her a sedative.

“Pearl?” Basil looked worried as he grabbed her foot gently. “I’m here.” He glanced up towards Garnet. “Why is she crying?! Did you do it?!”

“Pearl is having her baby right now Basil.” Jaxon made Pearl sleepy, and then went to the backroom to prepare for surgery. It was the first time he had ever cut a baby out of a pod. He was nervous. He was worried about Pearl and the baby.

“My Basil…” Pearl sniffled as she slowly began to drift off.

Garnet followed Jaxon to the back room and closed the door before Basil could follow him in. He sat Pearl down on the bed and removed her clothes. He didn’t like seeing her blood between her legs. He cleaned her belly up with iodine and looked up at Jaxon when he suddenly felt dizzy. “I’m going to faint…” He stumbled back a few steps, before bumping into the wall and easing to the ground. He looked pale and dazed.

Basil pounded on the door and frowned. “I want to be in there!” He wasn’t amused.

Jaxon helped Garnet to the ground and patted his cheek a few times. “She’s alright Garnet. I need your help. Snap out of it.” He glanced towards Pearl and frowned. He didn’t want her to deliver on her own. She was too small. 

Garnet groaned and stumbled back to his feet. He grabbed a chair and sat it by Pearl’s bedside. He sat down and sighed. He felt so dizzy.

Jaxon grabbed a scalpel and made an incision. He got to her pod and cut it open. He quickly delivered the baby and began cleaning her up. He noticed she wasn’t crying right away, so he held her by her little legs and gave her bottom a firm smack. “Come on sweetheart, cry for us.”

The little salmon pink newborn trolling had yellow and red two-toned hair. She was dwarf sized and smaller than she should have been. She didn’t cry at first, but after a few more whacks to her bottom, she began letting out cries. She was weak and vulnerable, but she was alive.

Garnet healed Pearl while Jaxon worked on her baby. He looked stunned. The baby was tiny but was still large compared to Pearl’s stature. He was so glad she had made it to a viable age. “Hello little bean. You’re so pretty, just like your mama.” He finished healing Pearl, and then got up and began cleaning Pearl up. Once she was clean, he carried her to the front. He sat her down in a bed and grunted when Basil barreled into his legs. “Be careful Basil…”

“You didn’t let me stay with my Pearl!” Basil looked mad. As soon as Pearl was in the bed, he climbed into the bed and hugged into her. He noticed she was sleepy, and dramatically thinner. He could hear the newborn. “You had our baby Pearl.” He snuggled into her.

Jaxon came out with the baby. “I’ll be right back.” He gently sat her down in a cradle, and then went to get DJ Suki. He knew the baby needed milk, and Garnet wasn’t due to have his baby for another three weeks. He soon returned with her.

DJ Suki walked over to the cradle and picked the baby up. She set her up to nurse and smiled at her. “She looks just like Pearl. So cute…”

“She’s so small. Fighting to live though, just like her mama.” Garnet watched DJ Suki nurse the newborn.

About an hour later, Pearl woke up and looked around. She saw Basil next to her. “Hi Basil…” She cuddled into him and sighed tiredly.

“My Pearl…” Basil held her and smiled. “You had a baby.”

Garnet saw that she was awake. He moved over to her and gently set her baby down on her chest. “Look what you did Pearl. She’s so beautiful.”

Pearl looked at her newborn sleepily and smiled. “She’s so pretty and tiny.” She looked up at Garnet. “Can I name her Dream? I had a dream that she turned out to be the prettiest troll in the world.”

“She is a pretty princess.” Basil smiled at them. He was so proud of his Pearl.

“Of course, you can. She’s your baby.” Garnet watched Pearl cuddle with her newborn. He was so glad they both survived this. It had been the scariest four months since they realized she had a mass growing inside her. She was going to live, and so would Dream. He was extremely grateful.


	18. A Young Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision made by one of the trolls really scares Parsley.

A week later, Parsley waited by the door to the prison cell for breakfast. He had his hand on his belly. He wasn’t due for two more weeks, but he was having strong contractions. He had had a few false ones, but these were stronger. He saw Garnet open the door and felt his heart race. Garnet wasn’t his favorite caretaker. Garnet held a grudge and was still upset at the young father for what he did to his best friend. He had a bad feeling Garnet wasn’t going to believe him.

Garnet opened the cell door and frowned when he saw that Parsley was right by the door. He was tense, because he had tiny Dream in his hair. Normally Parsley wasn’t so close to the door, or he wouldn’t have brought her with him. He looked him up and down and could see he was equally nervous. “What’s going on?”

“I’m in labor.” Parsley backed away slowly and looked down at his enlarged belly.

“You said that last time I was in here.” Garnet walked over to Parsley’s table and set the tray down. “Nice try. You just want your prison sentence to end two weeks early.” He left the young male to eat his breakfast.

Parsley winced and glanced towards his breakfast. It didn’t look good to him. He wasn’t hungry at all. He walked over to his bed and laid down on his side. He hugged into the pillow and prayed that someone came by soon to check on him. He had no idea what to do. He had never witnessed a birth before. He recalled reading that the babies would be messy when born and might not cry right away. He laid there wishing he had read those books a few more times. He wanted to take care of his babies properly if they came before lunch time.

A couple of hours passed by, and Parsley was really sweating now. He checked his hug time bracelet and saw that he still had two hours before lunch. He got up and walked painfully over to his prison door. “Someone please help me!” He leaned on the wall and whimpered during a contraction. “I’m giving birth!” He knew they had sound proofed the door. His cries for help were not going to be heard. He walked towards his bed and leaned on its frame. He breathed through the next contraction. He began removing his pants and underwear. He saw that there was blood on them. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he set his soiled clothes aside. He wasn’t sure what was normal. He cried out in pain as he bared down and pushed. He caught a baby girl as she came out. He sat her down on his bed and began cleaning her up with his blanket. She was dark purple with light blue and pink two-toned hair. “Are you OK?”

The little one began crying as her daddy cleaned her up. She was healthy, despite being a couple of weeks early.

Parsley sighed in relief when she began to cry. He bared down and pushed for the second baby. He got him out and put him beside his sister. He cleaned him up and glanced down at the pool of bloody fluids that were on the ground. He had a tear, but it wasn’t life threatening yet.

The boy was dark blue violet with purple and pink two-toned hair. He cried as his daddy cleaned him up.

Parsley was shaking as he got on the bed and held his babies close. He recalled watching the older trolls feeding their babies. He set them up to nurse and looked down at them. “I don’t have diapers. Sorry babies.” He leaned his head back and cried. He was scared and his heart was breaking. He loved these babies already, and he knew come lunch time, they were going to be taken away.

Both twins looked up at their daddy as they nursed. They were just fine without the diapers, but the little boy had already peed on his daddy.

Parsley wiped it away with his blanket. He sniffled and shifted the boy over his shoulder when he was done nursing. He burped him, and then sat him down on his pillow. He burped the girl next, and then shifted so he was laying down. He was exhausted from labor and had lost some blood. Thankfully the tear was starting to clot. He was out of the woods for now. He drifted off with his twins snuggled up to his chest.

It was Sky who came in for lunch. He froze the moment he unlocked the door and opened it. He could see there was a considerable amount of blood around Parsley’s bed. He hurried over to Parsley and checked him and the newborns over. Parsley was still asleep. “Shit…” He checked Parsley’s pulse and found he had one. He gently put the twins into his hair, and then picked up the young father and hurried towards the medical room. “Jaxon! I have an emergency!”

Parsley was pale. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at Sky. “Please take care of my babies.” He felt so sick. He was pretty sure he was going to die.

“It’s going to be alright Parsley.” Sky sat him down in a bed and got ready to give him some blood. “I should have checked on you sooner. You’re not due for a couple more weeks, but it looks like your twins decided to come a little early.”

Garnet came in to help and frowned when he saw that Parsley was a bloody mess. A sense of guilt came over him. Parsley wasn’t lying about being in labor, and he could have died. He walked over and began to heal him. “I’m sorry Parsley. I second guessed my powers again, and it could have killed you.” Since the day Parsley confessed, he had been wondering if his powers even worked right. He could see that Parsley was a good troll, but good trolls didn’t hurt others. He was so confused.

Jaxon came in and offered his arm for blood. He helped heal Parsley. “When did he have the babies? Some of this looks dried up.”

Parsley looked at the time and then at Jaxon. “About two hours ago…” He looked wary. Now that his babies were out, he was worried they would kill him. “Can I see my babies one more time?” He began to tremble and tear up. He had felt Sky take his babies off his chest, before being picked up.

Sky took some blood from Jaxon and sighed heavily as he gave it to Parsley. “Parsley, you’re still being punished.” He went to the cradle and put the twins down. He cleaned them up and put diapers on them. “They’re very cute.” He set them back into his hair, and then went to look for another blood donor. Parsley still looked very pale.

“We need to get you stable Parsley.” Garnet finished healing him and then sat down to get off his feet. He was a tired daddy.

Jaxon wasn’t sure how to answer that either. “We need to talk to Poppy, Parsley.” He set up a basin of soapy water and began cleaning Parsley up. He could see that Parsley at least attempted to take care of his babies with what he had. He had poop and pee on his chest and belly from holding them.

Parsley glanced over to where Sky took the newborns. He could see them in the cradle, before Sky put them back into his hair. He wondered who would raise his babies. He wanted the best for them.

The baby girl began to cry. She was getting hungry. The boy joined her. It had been a couple of hours since they had fed.

Sky gently handed them off to Darling to feed, and then got some blood from Jade. He headed back to the medical room with the blood and gave it to Parsley. 

Darling followed Sky back into the medical room. She didn’t feed the newborns. She promptly put the newborns on Parsley’s chest and helped him set them up to feed. “Here you go Parsley…” She glared at Sky, challenging him to argue. She was very protective of Gage and didn’t agree with what some of them were doing to Parsley. Bad or not, he deserved to love on his babies. He was showing accountability, and she wasn’t going to take away his chance to bond with his newborns.

Parsley had a feeling this wasn’t going to work, but he wasn’t going to argue. He got to hold his babies again! He nursed them and closed his eyes. He was glad someone was on his side. He was just trying to be a good daddy. He hoped he could be a part of their lives.


	19. A Heavy Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A custody battle for who raises Parsley’s twins ensues.

An hour later, Parsley was asleep. His twins were in Darling’s hair. She wasn’t letting anyone near them. She had a hold of Parsley’s hand as he slept. She was upset that the fifteen-year-old teenager had given birth alone. He could have died, which made her angry. What he did to Rosie was wrong, but he was two weeks short of finishing his punishment for that crime. He didn’t need to be punished for his wrong behavior twice.

Parsley was running a fever. He had a cool wet cloth draped over his forehead. His body was not reacting well to the blood transfusions. He was a sick boy. 

Branch, Sky, Garnet, Poppy, Jade, and Rosie came into the medical room. They were there to talk to Parsley and Darling about the custody of the newborns.

“Darling, it’s time to hand over the twins so they can go to their new home.” Branch sat down beside her. He looked concerned. He wanted the twins safe, and Parsley’s history worried him.

“Absolutely not!” Darling glared at them. “They are his babies and no one else’s. He went through enough pain and is only two weeks shy of finishing his time.”

“He raped Rosie. How do we know he won’t do that to these innocent babies?” Poppy had her concerns. She wanted the babies safe, but Darling wasn’t letting them assure the safety of the twins.

“He hasn’t been nice to Basil either. He has pushed his baby brother away for the last six and a half years. Basil should have been with him and he should have shown support and love towards his brother. He acts like he doesn’t even want children.” Garnet looked angry. He had practically raised Basil since he moved into the colony with Pearl and Bask.

“Darling, my dear, please make it possible for us to assure the safety of these babies.” Sky looked worried.

“I’m not condoning his behavior, but this poor kid did lose his parents at eight years old, was forced to raise a baby when he was still a child himself. He had to learn how to take care of a blind child and hasn’t been given much support. You all seem to forget that we all had to raise each other. Some of us managed, but a few of us haven’t. Parsley isn’t the only child that has rebelled. He just has made the biggest mistake. He has acknowledged his bad behavior and apologized more than once. He has spent time alone and has read what he can do to help. I saw him going around on his birthday asking questions about babies and taking responsibility. I think you all forget he was raped too. By how jumpy he has been, I can only assume it was a very violent rape. I think he should have his babies. He should have something to hold and love, that loves him back. I can’t imagine what he went through this morning. When I gave birth to Gage, I had two hands to hold, and I was still terrified. He went through labor and delivery alone, and still managed to keep his babies alive, had fed them, and kept them warm. He spent two hours with them, and they’re still in one piece. I don’t think he is going to be violent, like you all think he will be.” Darling caressed Parsley’s hand. “He’s very sick right now and he shouldn’t be. He could have bled to death and now the blood he had that he would have never had if he was in here like he should have been, is giving him a fever. I think he should be let off two weeks early. On parole if we must. He has been on his best behavior. I think it’s fair.”

“He forced a baby on Rosie!” Garnet growled. “A lifetime of responsibility! Don’t talk about what’s fair! He had no right to pin her down and force her to mate! He hit her several times and broke her glasses! I know what it’s like to be raped and being forced to have a baby I didn’t ask for! I don’t feel sorry for him!”

Parsley cracked his eyes open. He could hear them fighting next to him. He didn’t dare move, despite the desperate need to pee. He wondered where his twins were. He was worried about them.

Branch sighed and looked at Darling. “You have valid points Darling, but he still violently raped Rosie. We have a right to be worried for the safety of the twins.”

“He was raped?” Rosie was unaware of what happened to Parsley. She just assumed he had been foolish and mated with another male. No one had told her that Indigo had beaten and raped Parsley. She knew how much that hurt. “I’ll raise them.” She offered, recalling talking to Garnet about how Parsley had offered if she was willing. “The babies should be together.” She had her hand on her belly. She had been having contractions but hadn’t said anything yet. She was in a good place, surrounded by the right trolls for her current situation. She was just grateful that she had made it to term with her baby.

“Darling, if you feel he needs to be let off, we’ll have to find proof that he is willing to take care of his babies and take responsibility. I can’t let him off completely scot free. He hasn’t earned it.” Poppy frowned and crossed her arms.

“You haven’t given him a chance! He’s been locked up except for his birthday for the last five and a half months! What was he supposed to do?! Make something magical to prove that he isn’t as bad as you all think he is?” Darling sighed and frowned when one of the twins began to cry. She took the baby girl out and held her. “Did I scare you baby girl? I’m very sorry.”

Parsley heard those cries and watched Darling as she soothed his daughter. He watched his baby and teared up. He thought she was beautiful. Even if he couldn’t hold her ever again, he at least got to see her and hold her for a little while. He frowned, seeing Pearl and Basil come in. He got tense, knowing his brother would likely whap him now that he wasn’t pregnant. He was too weak and sore to defend himself.

“My boobies hurt.” Pearl came in and snuggled into Garnet. Her mammary glands were full of milk and getting them to dry up hadn’t been easy.

“I hear a baby.” Basil walked over to Darling and investigated the baby with his hands. He smiled at Darling. “Did you have another baby, big sister Darling?”

Garnet put Pearl on his lap and held her. “I know sweetheart. It’ll feel better soon.” He wasn’t sure how to speed up her milk drying out. She looked so uncomfortable.

Pearl reached into his hair and pulled out Dream. She held her daughter and smiled when her daughter yawned and stretched. “I love you Dream…”

Dream looked up at her mama. She wriggled and stretched her way towards her mama’s milk. She wasn’t very strong, but she was determined. She quietly latched on and began to nurse off her mama. She scrunched up her face when Garnet took her off Pearl and gently handed her to Darling. Newborn cries filled the room. She was not amused.

“Can you please feed her?” Garnet glared over at Parsley. He noticed he was awake.

“This isn’t my baby Basil. Your brother had his twins.” Darling took Dream and set her up to nurse. She gently bounced Parsley’s daughter to soothe her.

“He did?” Basil checked the bed next to Darling. He felt around and noticed his brother was on the bed. He checked his belly and noticed he was thinner. He reached over with his clenched fist and hit Parsley right in the balls.

Parsley let out a sharp cry in pain. He held himself and teared up. “Oh my god!” He turned his head away from Darling and began to puke what little he had in his stomach onto the ground. He was already sore from the birth and swelling, and now he was in agony.

“Basil!” Jade took him off Parsley’s bed. “He’s very sick! That was uncalled for!” She began cleaning up the mess.

Garnet couldn’t help but smirk. Basil had been talking for over a month that he wanted to nail his brother in the balls for hurting Rosie. He finally got him.

Branch looked at Garnet and sighed. “Can you please get Pearl and Basil out of here? This isn’t helping the situation.” 

Darling looked alarmed. She looked at Parsley and frowned. “Are you alright?!” She reached over and began to heal him of the bruising that Basil would have certainly inflicted.

“I deserved that…” Parsley whispered. He closed his eyes and groaned. He felt awful and his bladder was throbbing. He sat up and held himself as he waited for the dizziness to go away. He went to stand up and yelped when Sky had him sit back down. “I’ve got to pee.”

“I don’t want Garnet to go.” Rosie frowned and winced during a contraction. She felt bad for Parsley, but right now she was in a lot of pain. She wanted Garnet there for support.

Sky sighed and helped Parsley towards the bathroom. He got him to the toilet and waited for him to go.

“You two go find Cupcake, alright?” Garnet sat Pearl down on the ground and nudged Pearl and Basil out the door. He closed the door and locked it, so they didn’t come back in.

“No fair!” Basil pounded on the door. “I wasn’t done beating up poopy head!”

“You and Basil hold an impressive grudge.” Darling glared at Garnet. “Are you all done torturing Parsley? Can we start treating him like a fellow troll?”

“No.” Branch, Poppy, and Garnet all said at the same time. They were all still mad at Parsley for what he had done.

“I don’t mind raising the twins if that would get all of you to stop this debate right now.” Rosie removed her panties and whimpered. She crawled into an available bed and breathed hard. “I feel the urge to push…”

“You’re giving birth?!” Garnet took her hand and held it. He look worried.

Sky came back out and helped Parsley into bed. He walked over to Rosie and frowned when he saw blood. He got ready for the delivery of her baby.

“I don’t mind Rosie raising my twins.” Parsley whispered. “I want them safe.” He had heard everything while in the bathroom.

“You’re raising them Parsley. Don’t worry. I’ll talk them into it. Who better to raise them and tell them what is wrong and what is right then the one who had to learn firsthand how bad it is to not listen? We’ll figure out names for them when you feel a little better.” Darling patted his hand and held the babies close. She had a feeling she would win. She was tenacious enough. 

Attention turned to Rosie. She bared down and began to push. She quickly delivered a son. He looked like her but had a little bit of dark green at the tip of his hair. He cried as Sky cleaned him up.

Sky gently gave the baby to Rosie and smiled. “He looks like you Rosie. So precious.”

“His name is Saffron.” Rosie breathed hard and held her son close. “Hello sweetheart. Mama loves you.” She set him up to nurse and watched him as he suckled on her. “We’re trying to figure out the fate of your brother and sister. Don’t you worry. You’ll get to be a part of their lives. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“Paprika and Nutmeg…” Parsley finally named his twins. He began to drift off again. He couldn’t keep awake. He was still very sick and wasn’t out of the woods yet. His last thoughts were of how he only hoped for the best for his three little babies.


	20. The Heart Of A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved tension between Basil and Parsley comes to a head.

Later that night, everyone began to settle down for the night. Darling had remained the primary advocate for Parsley and had only left his side for a few minutes. She had eaten dinner beside him and had cared for Gage, Paprika, and Nutmeg in the medical room. Parsley was still trying to feed his babies, but he was getting sicker. The last feeding Darling fed the babies for him. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that Parsley was dying from complications from his blood transfusion. It was rare, but some troll’s bodies rejected the given blood. What was supposed to save his life, was making him very sick. She ran a cool cloth along his body. He was still so pale, and he was very weak. He was currently asleep, exhausted from the day’s events.

Jaxon was reading about it nearby. He knew his sister had a huge heart, and knew she was trying so hard to give Parsley a chance. He saw that Parsley’s biggest chance of survival was going to be another blood transfusion. The best source would be from another family member. He felt his heart break. Parsley’s three babies were too young to help their father and Basil was still angry at him. He got up and walked over to Darling. “He’ll need a blood transfusion from Basil or fight it out and possibly die.”

“Basil isn’t going to give him his blood.” Darling sighed and put the cloth in cool water. She draped it over Parsley’s forehead and then leaned back on her chair. “I’ll see if I can’t talk to him.” She got up and went to look for Basil. She found him by the fireplace. She walked over and knelt to his level. “Basil, your brother is very sick. He needs a little bit of your blood in order to feel better. Can I please have some?”

Basil smiled when Darling came up, but the smile turned into a frown. He put his hand up to her face and felt her expression. He could feel that she was sad. “Is he going to die?” He was angry at his brother, but he suddenly looked worried.

“He might. I wouldn’t ask it from you since your so little, but he could die if he doesn’t have a little bit of your blood.” Darling put her hand on his hand. “I know you’re mad at him, but he is trying so hard to make his wrong a right. Can you do this for me? For your niece and nephew?”

Basil hesitated and then looked away. “I’m very mad at him.” He wanted to say no, but his heart was saying yes.

“I understand Basil. You don’t have to help him, but I want you to be prepared that he might not make it through the night. He might die.” Darling hugged him gently. She couldn’t force the young one to do this for his brother, but she hoped he would.

Basil hugged her back and listened to her heartbeat. He thought of the times him and Parsley did get along and cuddled at night. How he would listen to his heartbeat and listen to him read a story to him. He frowned and nodded. “OK big sister Darling. I’ll help him, but if he hurts Rosie again, I’m not helping him ever again.”

“You’re the best little brother he could ever have.” Darling picked him up and carried him towards the medical room. “I’m going to give you all my servings of cookies for the next month for being my big helper. I’m sure Parsley will happily give you his share too.” She knew how much Basil loved cookies. She saw Goldie was in the medical room when she came in. She smiled softly and gently sat Basil down by Parsley. “Are you in labor Goldie?” She had a feeling the babies were going to start coming. Some of the teenagers were likely not going to make it to term since they were still growing.

“I’m just here to make sure I am or not. I had a couple of contractions, but they were not strong.” Goldie was on her side, watching Parsley breathe. “Is Parsley alright?”

Jaxon checked Goldie. “It doesn’t appear to be labor yet Goldie, but it will probably happen in the next day or so.” He frowned at her question. “No, he isn’t alright, he’s very sick.” He washed his hands and then got ready to extract Basil’s blood and give it to Parsley. He gave Basil a piece of candy, and then drew a syringe of blood from him. He gave it to Parsley slowly, and then took care of the syringe.

Basil cried from the syringe. He grasped onto Darling and didn’t let go. He put the candy in his mouth and sniffled. He was mad that it hurt, but the pain was going away quickly.

“False labor. I went through that with Gage.” Darling held Basil and ran her hand through his hair. “Thank you, little brother Basil. You very well may have just saved your big brother’s life.”

Goldie moved over to Parsley’s bedside and took his hand. “He looks awful.” She looked worried. She knew he had been bad, but what he did wasn’t warrant for a death sentence.

Jaxon explained what happened as he set up a bag of intravenous fluids for Parsley. He was showing signs of dehydration.

Basil listened and sniffled. He moved to Parsley’s bed and laid down beside him. He cuddled into him. “I’m still beating him up for the rest of his life.”

“He’s lucky to be alive.” Darling gently took the twins out of her hair and showed them to Goldie. “He made a couple of very cute babies though. He’s so brave for handling it the way he did. They could have been hurt or got hypothermia. He did the right things with what he had.”

“They’re very cute.” Goldie caressed Paprika’s cheek and smiled when she yawned. “Hi sweetheart.”

Paprika fussed and stretched out a little bit.

Parsley began to fade into consciousness. He stretched out a little bit and glanced towards Darling and Goldie when Paprika began to fuss. “Paprika OK?” He whispered. He was very weak.

Basil smacked him in the face for moving. “Hold still, I’m cuddling.”

Darling blinked and began to giggle. “You two have a very complicated relationship.”

Parsley looked dazed by the smack but was glad it wasn’t hard. He closed his eyes and enjoyed a moment of cuddles with Basil. It was the first time in a long time that his brother cuddled with him. He wasn’t expecting it but was very grateful that his brother didn’t appear to completely hate him.


	21. Difficult Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Goldie got through their own labor and delivery.

A couple of days later, Branch made his way to the medical room. He was in labor and was having a hard time staying calm. He was having a panic attack and flashbacks from when he was gang raped. He stopped at the door frame and screamed in agony and anguish.

Jaxon was beside him, not blaming him for wanting to go to the medical room. Sapphire’s twin delivery had been scary, and Parsley almost died having his twins. It was better he have them were they were near the medical supplies. “You can do this Branch. You’re so strong.”

Biggie was following with Leaf, Zoe, and Olive tucked in his hair, and Mr. Dinkle’s tucked in his arm. He was trembling with worry.

“Mew!” Mr. Dinkles was getting squished by Biggie. He wanted someone to save him.

Sapphire grabbed Mr. Dinkles and put him on her lap. “He’s panicking again.” She wasn’t surprised. Biggie was always a little dramatic when it came to stressful situations.

Branch got into the room and leaned on a bed. He looked over at Parsley and sneered. “Get the fuck out of this room, before I tear you to shreds!” He glared at Goldie, knowing she had been advocating him now too. “Now!!!”

Parsley was in bed, still ill and still on fluids. He swallowed hard and went to get up, but was stopped by Goldie, who was there giving Darling a break.

“You’re still in serious condition. You can’t just leave.” Goldie looked very worried. She shot a glare towards Branch. “He’s in here for a reason Branch. He can’t just leave.” He put her hand on her swollen belly. She frowned feeling a strong contraction.

“Easy daddy, he’s not going to hurt you or our babies.” Jaxon helped Branch into the bed and checked him. He could feel that the babies were close to coming. “Breathe…”

“I don’t want him near my babies!” Branch snapped, before burying his face into a pillow and sobbing. “Oh my god, I’m in so much pain!” He trembled during the next contraction.

“Calm down Branch. All this screaming is scaring the babies and the kids.” Sapphire could see a small group of children outside the medical room door. They all looked worried.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You can’t feel labor pain! Fuck, this hurts so bad!” Branch snapped at her. He breathed hard and grasped onto the pillow. “I want my father!”

Sky made his way into the medical room and took Branch’s hand. “It’s alright Branch. You can do this big brother.”

Sapphire grumbled that he better watch his mouth, or she was going to pin him down and wash it out with soap. She didn’t want the babies learning bad words.

Jaxon made sure Biggie was seated and had a trashcan nearby. He then got ready to deliver the babies. “You’ve got this Branch. You’re very brave.”

“I don’t feel brave!” Branch cried in pain as he began to push. He hollered as the first baby came out. He swallowed hard and looked down at the baby as Jaxon cleaned him. “Oh god…” He began crying hard. The baby was a red glitter trolling, with royal blue hair. “Red’s baby…” He was shaking hard.

The little one cried as Jaxon cleaned him up. Jaxon gently gave him to Sapphire, and then got ready to catch the second twin.

Biggie fainted and went tumbling onto the ground.

Darling came in and fanned Biggie. She looked over at Branch’s son and smiled softly. “He’s very cute.”

Branch trembled as he pushed for the second twin. The new father was still gray from what happened to him nearly six months earlier. He knew both babies were not from his husbands, but he was still very upset. He got the second baby out. She was light blue violet with black hair. She cried as Jaxon cleaned her up. Branch saw that she had black hair and let out a loud sob. He knew it was coming, but he was really hoping that neither of the babies were from Parch or Tourmaline. One of them was clearly from Parch.

Jaxon got her all cleaned up and gave her to Sapphire. He rubbed his mate’s back and frowned. “Let it out Branch. It’s going to be alright. Garnet, Stream, and Creek have all said your twins were safe and good spirited.” He knew why Branch was so scared. One of the teenagers was having a bad spirited baby, and Branch had been scared that things would change, and the twins would be bad. He had been having horrible nightmares.

Darling helped Biggie into his chair and walked over to Branch. She pulled the panicking father into a hug and held him. “We’re all here for you Branch. If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Branch hugged Darling and closed his eyes tightly. “I’m so scared that they will be like them.”

“They won’t be Branch.” Sapphire propelled closer and gently gave him his twins. “They’re so cute. They’re going to be good babies.”

Branch sniffled and set his twins up to nurse. “I hope so…” He watched them nurse and groaned tiredly. “Their names are Lapis Lazuli and Opal.” He was hoping by giving them precious stone names, they would be strong and precious. He really hoped they would be good babies.

Goldie crawled into the bed with Parsley and whispered to him that she was scared. She took his hand and held it. Her own labor was progressing, but she was afraid to say anything.

Jaxon noticed Goldie crawl into Parsley’s bed. He walked over and frowned noticing she was bleeding. He checked her and frowned when he realized she was about to deliver. “You could have said you needed help Goldie.”

Parsley knew how scary labor was. He held her hand and ran his free hand through her golden colored hair. He was tense. He knew some of the trolls in the room at that moment didn’t like him at all.

Goldie began to push. She quietly delivered a son who looked just like her. She looked up and watched Jaxon clean him. She smiled softly and took him once he was clean. “Hello Citrine.” She set him up to nurse and snuggled with Parsley. She trusted the teen and knew he wouldn’t hurt her newborn.

“Dang, she did that without making a sound. Why couldn’t you do that Branch?” Sapphire looked at her mate and smirked when he glared at her.

A silence came over the room as they all took a moment to think of the future of these kids. They all hoped life would pan out for them. Only Breeze, Garnet, Creek, and Stream were left to have the horrible six’s babies. They all hoped it worked out for them, because they all knew things were not going to be easy for the teen who was carrying the bad spirited baby.


	22. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple more teens have their babies, and the result is heartbreaking.

Everyone settled down once again for the next week. Parsley was released from the medical room on parole. He wasn’t to be alone at all. It was mostly Darling and Goldie who spent time with him, since they were willing. He got to keep his babies under the condition that he treat them well. Everything seemed peaceful, until one morning, when Stream dropped an empty cup he was holding for his turn to get a glass of spring water, shattering the glass into a bunch of pieces. He held his belly and began to cry hard. The teenager was absolutely petrified.

Creek frowned when his brother’s usually cheery mood suddenly turned to fear. He grabbed the broom and swept around his twin. “Don’t move yet. I don’t want you stepping on the glass.” He got it cleaned up, and then took his brother’s hand and led him towards the fireplace. “It’s going to be alright Stream.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not OK! I didn’t want this to happen!” Stream walked with his brother, and then snuggled up to his brother by the fireplace. He was in labor, and knew he was the one carrying the bad baby. He didn’t want to raise a baby that turned out to be like the horrible six.

Jaxon heard Stream’s sobs. He hurried over and noticed that his pants were soiled. He gently picked him up and carried him towards the medical room. As young as Stream was, he didn’t want the teenager giving birth without supervision.

Creek got up and followed Jaxon. He had his hand on his belly. He was also having contractions but hadn’t said anything yet. He knew he was having a good baby. He felt awful for his brother and wasn’t sure how to comfort him.

Stream looked up at Jaxon and sniffled. “I can’t do it! I don’t want to do it! Please, don’t make me do this…”

Jaxon gently sat Stream down on the bed and gently checked his progress. “Your labor just started Stream.” He looked worried. He wrapped him up in a blanket and got ready for the birth of Stream’s baby. He didn’t want to do a cesarean section unless he had to.

Creek crawled into bed with Stream and spooned him. “I’m here for you brother.” He ran his hand through his brother’s hair and hummed a lullaby that their mother use to sing to them when they were little.

Stream hugged into his brother and slowly calmed down. He knew he didn’t have a choice about this birth, but he was petrified of what it would be like. He had a feeling he was going to have to raise this kid. He didn’t want to do it.

A few hours later, Stream started to feel the urge to push. He bared down and screamed in agony as he struggled to push his baby out. He whimpered in pain between contractions. He looked up at Jaxon and sniffled. “Please don’t make me raise it.”

“It’s going to be alright Stream. A few more hard pushes, and the baby will be here.” Jaxon was very worried about Stream. It was clear that he didn’t want his baby, and he hadn’t even seen it yet.

Creek was hugged to his brother and breathing hard. He was getting close himself. A whimper escaped him during a contraction.

Stream pushed hard and yelped when his daughter came out. He glanced over to her and shrank away when he saw that she looked a lot like him, but with darker blue and green in her hair. He whimpered and buried his face into Creek. He could see that her spirit was nasty.

Jaxon cleaned the little girl up and smiled when she began to cry. “Look at what you did Stream? She’s so pretty! Looks a lot like you.” He frowned when Stream started to cry. He was worried about the new father. “It’s not going to be as bad as you think Stream. You’ll see.”

“It hurts…” Creek bared down and began to push. He cried out as he quickly delivered a little girl. He sat up and watched as Jaxon cleaned her. “She’s so pretty. I think I’m going to name her Karma, because she gave me good Karma after a bad situation.”

The little girl was scarlet red with black hair. Even though she looked like her evil father, she was good spirited. She cried as Jaxon handed her to Creek.

Jaxon barely had time to put Stream’s baby down, before Creek had his daughter. He cleaned her and gave her to her father. He was glad that Creek accepted his daughter. He gently picked up Stream’s daughter and looked at him. “Are you sure you don’t want her?”

Stream nodded slowly and sniffled. “She has a bad spirit. I can’t do it.”

Creek set his daughter up to nurse and snuggled with Stream. He planned to shower Stream with comfort and love. He didn’t blame him for rejecting his baby.

Jaxon wrapped the baby girl up and began looking for a surrogate. He got turned down by Branch and his family. He checked with his sister next. Darling was a sucker for babies. “Darling, Stream rejected his baby.”

“I’ll take her.” Darling took her and ignored the worried look Sky gave her. “Hello Fate. Your fate is sealed. You are mine.” She set her up to nurse and smiled. She knew Stream was the one carrying the bad baby, but she was determined to raise her right. She was going to make it, so this baby was a sweetheart. She had a determined look on her face as she watched her adoptive daughter nurse. “I’m going to take good care of you.”


	23. Beautiful Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Breeze’s own time comes to have their babies.

A week later, Garnet was preparing his room for his baby. He was a couple days overdue to have his baby and was restless. He knew it could be anytime now that his baby would make his or her own grand appearance. He had been having contractions for a few days now, and today they were a little stronger. He was hoping it would happen soon. He was so uncomfortable. He had Dream in his hair and was ignoring the disapproving looks that Cupcake was giving him. She thought he should be resting.

Cupcake was sitting in their bed, reading a book. She was due in seven weeks to have her baby and had been spending a lot of time reading about childbirth. She glanced up at him and smiled. “I think I might want to try a water birth. It sounds less messy and more relaxing.”

“I hate baths. I only do it, so I don’t stink.” Garnet didn’t like the idea at all. He blushed when she grabbed his arm with her hair and pulled him towards the bed. “I’m dusting!”

“You can dust after a nap, you nesting goof.” Cupcake pulled him in for a kiss. “I meant a water birth for me silly.”

Garnet kissed her back and snuggled up in bed with her. He looked up when Pearl came running into the room. “Hello little sister.” He chuckled, seeing Basil wasn’t far behind her. “Hello little brother.”

“Big brother Garnet! I’m pregnant again!” Pearl puffed out her belly and giggled when Basil poked it.

“I did it!” Basil had a huge smirk on his face. He was so excited to be a daddy again. He loved Dream.

Cupcake put her hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle.

“What?! I told you two no babies until you are eighteen!” Garnet thought about it for a moment and then growled playfully and grabbed Pearl. He picked her up. “You’re not pregnant you goofy girl.”

“I am too! Basil kissed me! I got pregnant!” Pearl giggled when Garnet tickled her.

“I’m going to do it again!” Basil grabbed Pearl’s face and gave her a big wet kiss.

“You two are so cute.” Cupcake giggled and pulled out her camera. She took a few pictures of the antics. She loved seeing them play.

Garnet stopped all the sudden and put his head back. He let out a whimper of pain and closed his eyes. “Oh my god, that contraction really hurts.” He bit his bottom lip and grasped the sides of the bed.

Pearl frowned when he complained of pain. She put her hand on his belly and noticed it was hard. “The baby is coming Basil. Time to go to the medical room!” She took Dream out of his hair and held her to her chest. She got off the bed and headed for the medical room.

“Uh oh! It’s time!” Basil began helping Garnet to his feet. “Come on big brother.”

Cupcake got up and held Garnet’s hand. “The kids are right. I won’t be much help to you as round as I am. Let’s get you to the medical room just in case.”

“I’ll be fine.” Garnet complained as he was practically dragged to the medical room by Basil. He smiled when he saw Breeze. She was overdue too and looked very uncomfortable. “Our kids will share birthdays Breeze.” He laid down on his side and hugged into a pillow.

“Don’t talk to me!” Breeze glared at him, and then whimpered and squeezed Stream’s hand. She had insisted he be her doula. She had attached herself to him since he had his baby a week earlier. She felt bad for him and had a huge crush on him before all the bad stuff even started to happen.

“Watch out, Breeze is very cranky.” Jaxon had the room set up for the delivery of Breeze’s baby. He set up for Garnet’s baby too. 

“She’s getting close. I don’t blame her. It hurts.” Stream caressed Breeze’s hand.

“Two birthdays!” Pearl looked excited and gently danced with her three-and-a-half-week-old daughter. She giggled when Basil joined them.

“Why don’t you two go play for a little while? Be gentle with Dream.” Cupcake shooed them out of the room, and then closed and locked the door. She didn’t want them coming back in.

“Dream is still so little. I want her back!” Garnet looked nervous. He didn’t like that they left with her.

“She’ll be fine. I’ve seen Pearl with her. She’s a good mama. Dream will be just fine.” Jaxon checked Garnet’s progress. “You’re doing great Garnet. Looks like you can push anytime you feel the urge to.”

Breeze let out a scream of pain and began pushing. She caught her own daughter and put her on her chest. She began cleaning the little one up. The baby was white, with dark purple arms, legs, and a dark purple patch around her right eye. She had white and pink two-toned hair. She cried as her mama wiped her with her blanket. Breeze growled when Jaxon came over and smacked his hand away from her baby. “Don’t touch her!” She healed her own tear and glared at her brother when he gave his niece a few gentle wipes on the face. “Jaxon! I’m going to tear you to shreds!”

Stream smiled and watched Breeze care for her newborn. “You’re very brave Breeze.”

“Someone is protective.” Cupcake didn’t blame her one bit. “What’s her name?”

Garnet breathed hard and began to push. “Jaxon, please help…”

“Very protective.” Jaxon walked over to Garnet and caught his daughter as she was born. She was a yellow glitter trolling, with maroon colored hair. He cleaned her as she let out loud cries. “Good job Garnet. She’s beautiful.”

“Her name is Fantasy.” Breeze set her daughter up to nurse and held her close. “You’re so pretty…” She looked at Stream. “Thank you for being here while I had her.”

“You’re very welcome Breeze.” Stream snuggled with her and watched her nurse her daughter. He didn’t dare touch. Breeze was obviously very protective.

“You did a good job, both of you.” Cupcake kissed Garnet and reached over to caress their daughter’s cheek. “I’m your mama sweetheart.”

“Her name is Sunflower.” Garnet kissed his wife and set his daughter up to nurse. He was tired, but she had been worth all the pain he had been through. He was glad to be her father. He couldn’t wait to meet Cupcake’s baby. It looked like their futures were looking brighter by the day.


	24. The Love Of A Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet gets a precious gift from his wife.

Six weeks later, during dinner time, whispers were going around that Cupcake was showing signs of labor. Jaxon was ready, just in case she needed his help in the middle of dinner. The oldest babies were starting to wean and were playing with their foods. The new generation of trollings were growing strong and healthy. No one had any health issues at this time. Even little Dream was doing well, despite being a tiny preemie.

Cupcake ate dinner quietly but did occasionally rest her hand on her swollen belly. She was in labor, but it wasn’t stopping her appetite. She wanted to eat before having to push out her baby.

Parsley was allowed at the table, which was an improvement compared to just weeks earlier, when he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the younger kids. He sat by Goldie and ate next to her. They both had formed a bond the last two months and were helping each other with their babies.

Breeze and Stream were next to each other as well. They were showing signs of becoming a couple but hadn’t made it official yet.

Guy Diamond and Creek were also sitting next to each other. Guy Diamond had shown interest in helping Creek with his baby. He thought Karma was adorable and thought Creek was a handsome fellow.

Pearl was pretending to feed Dream, like she saw Branch do with Leaf and Olive. She knew Dream still drank milk, but she liked showing her baby how eating solids was done.

Dream liked the smell of dinner and was getting fussy because her mama was teasing her. She finally had enough and started to cry. She wanted to be fed.

Garnet picked up the infant and helped her latch onto him to nurse. “Is your mama teasing you baby girl?” He chuckled when she glared towards her mother. “You’re as feisty as she is.” He could see that Dream had the same glare he had seen many times from Pearl.

“Garnet? I’m going to head for our bathroom and take a bath. Please come with me…” Cupcake got up and headed for their bathroom. Once in there, she ran a bath. She held her stomach during a contraction. She was very uncomfortable.

Jaxon followed her. He gathered a couple of towels and blankets, knowing she wanted to have a water birth.

Garnet got up and followed after them. He waited for Dream to finish nursing, and then burped her and put her in his hair. He helped Cupcake out of her dress and panties, and then helped her into the bath.

Cupcake eased into the bathtub and leaned back. She put her hand down and whimpered during the next contraction. Her baby was getting close. She could feel that the baby’s head was about to emerge. “I almost waited too long…” She breathed hard and began to push.

“I had a feeling you were in labor.” Jaxon was ready for when the baby came out. He had a smile on his face. After all the rape babies, it was nice to deliver one that was from consensual relations.

Garnet held Cupcake’s hand and kissed her cheek. “You’re my brave special. You can do this.”

Cupcake let out a cry as she delivered a son. She reached down and pulled him onto her chest. She smiled up at Jaxon as he cleaned him. She had tears in her eyes as her baby boy began to cry. “It’s a little boy. I gave you a son.” She kissed Garnet. She was really hoping she would have a boy.

The newborn was light red violet glitter, with dark blue hair, that had a maroon tip. He looked up at his parents and stretched out a little bit. He was glad to be out of his cramped pod.

“You did a great job Cupcake.” Jaxon put a blanket over the baby and helped her get him latched on to nurse. “Looks like a nice mix of you both.”

Garnet rubbed his son’s back and smiled. “Hello son. I’m your daddy.” He looked at Cupcake and smiled. “What would you like to name him sweetheart?”

“I want to name him after a precious stone, like his daddy. How about Andesine?” Cupcake watched her baby boy nurse. She was so glad he was out and healthy.

“Congratulations you two.” Jaxon left them so they could bond with their baby. He was glad it went smoothly.

“Andesine is a great name. I love you so much.” Garnet kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. He was so proud of her.

“I love you too Garnet.” Cupcake smiled up at him. It hadn’t been an easy year for them all, but this had her mate smiling wide. It was a great turn around, after all the stress he had been through. She hoped that the future of these children would look up, and that the peace would remain. She wanted the best for the new generation, and for generations to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 2 of “Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse.” I have a part 3 planned and will start writing it soon. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
